


Froot

by GreenEyedGuinevere



Series: froot au [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Collars, Consent, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Excessive Description of Chest Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Smut, True Love, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGuinevere/pseuds/GreenEyedGuinevere
Summary: A modern AU with that Classic Trope of professor/student. If you're not into that, then this ain't for you. Starts at the end of the semester and deals with the beginning of their relationship outside of the classroom. Pure fluff, probably going to be minimal angst.





	1. My branches are heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me, y'all. I am very new to this and wrote this really just for my own satisfaction. I am aware that it is very OOC and that I am mixing elements from the book and the movie and from other fics I've read (including by not limited to those of mae428, TeaHouseMoon, bellarosa, and delongpaw). I will update if people want me to, but if not, I will probs take this down and continue writing for myself only. I do hope you enjoy it though!! I just really love these characters and want to give them very happy circumstances and a happy ending.

“Thanks for a great semester, everyone. The exams should be graded by Friday. Have a great break! Oh, and Elio, could you stay a minute?” My head popped up and I felt my cheeks turn red and heated with the implication I knew was there. I cleared my throat.  
“Of course, Professor,” I replied. I stayed in my seat until the rest of the class slowly trickled through the double doors at the back of the lecture hall. Oliver remained at the front of the room, making himself appear busy by putting his laptop in his bag and shuffling papers around. Once the last students were gone, I grabbed my backpack and practically ran down to where he was standing. He looked around to make sure no one was left, and then approached me with one large hand out and took my own hand in it.  
This was it. The final exam was over and we could finally act fully on our feelings for each other. We had been (mostly) good, we had only kissed a few times; Oliver had been the reasonable adult and promised me that after the final exam was done that we could be officially together, so long as I swore that I would not take any more classes in the philosophy department. That was a terribly easy promise to make, as I would have done anything to be with him. And he promised me that he would teach me, in private, all the philosophy I wanted once we were together.  
“El…God, I can’t believe it’s finally happening,” he whispered, eyes wide. I held his hand up to my face and kissed his palm.  
“Me neither,” I said quietly, feeling rather nervous and excited. I had butterflies in my stomach and I could feel the tension roiling between us. I knew that tonight would be when we finally broke that tension and set it free.  
“Will you come over tonight, baby? Your finals will be all over and you can relax. I can help you relax,” he said softly, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb. I nodded and as I did so he gently tucked a piece of folded paper into one of the front pockets of my jeans. I furrowed my brow a little and he just smiled and kissed my forehead very gently.  
“I’ll see you tonight then, angel,” he was still whispering even though he really didn’t need to. It was nearly impossible to tear myself away from him, but I had to. I had another final to take in 10 minutes. But then, after that was over, I could go to his apartment and finally we could do what we so clearly have wanted to do for the 5 months he’s been my professor.  
After my last final was over, I pulled the note from my pocket and excitedly unfolded it. Oliver’s handwriting was so distinct to me now, I had seen it in the margins of the papers he graded, telling me how eloquent and intelligent I am, how sound my arguments were, how deep my understanding was of the material, how impressed he was with me. I had seen it on the whiteboard in the lecture hall, scrawling out important terms and names, occasionally drawing a crude picture to further explain something. I knew his writing like my own at this point. My eyes longed to fly across the page, taking in the words as quickly as they could, but I forced myself to slow down and read each word and savor Oliver’s prose. Written on the paper was this:  
“My own darling Ganymede—  
Finally. Finally. The semester is over and this horrible purgatory can end. I can make you mine now. Will you be mine? Tell me you will. I have been yours for so long now, but I need you to be sure. I hope you know that I have not thought of anyone since I first saw your angelic face in the 5th row of the lecture hall. You must know that you are the only man for me. I hope you will want to be exclusive as well. You have previously stated that you do, but, once again, I need you to be sure. I have never felt this way about anyone, Elio, and nothing has ever felt so right. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face on my pillow, your heavenly body laid out on my bed, your clothing strewn across my room. Though I long for this, you must tell me if you want to stop. It would kill me to tear myself away from you, but I would do it. Know this, though: you own my heart. We are both intense people, and what we have is so rare and beautiful, and I can’t explain how purely happy I am to start a real relationship with you. My address is on the back of this note, in case you have forgotten. I hope you will come over as soon as you can; my heart will be pounding furiously until you arrive, and probably long after that. The butterflies in my stomach that have been there since the day I first saw your ethereally beautiful face will continue to flutter until the day I die. I will see you soon, my darling boy. I love you.  
Yours, and only yours,  
O.”

I’ll never forget the first time we acknowledged what was growing between us: the bond and attraction that went far beyond the normal teacher-student relationship. I had made an appointment with him to get “help” with an assignment, though I truly did not need help at all. I just needed an excuse to spend time alone with him, to get him to realize that I was not like the other students, that I was what he needed. I had knocked softly on his partially closed office door, and he looked up from his computer and smiled at me, beckoning me in. He told me to shut the door behind me and make myself at home; I did this happily, though nervously, and I took off my denim jacket and backpack and set them on the second chair across from his desk. He looked so heartbreakingly beautiful that day, and everyday before and after, his dark blond hair perfectly framing that handsome face, a little bit of stubble coming in, a baby blue button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up on his arms, showing his hairy forearms. We had somewhat awkwardly spoken over each other in a rush to speak, but soon a rush of bravery overtook me, and weeks of sexual tension became too much to ignore. He was telling me that he was impressed by how much I knew about “seemingly everything,” but I said “I know nothing about the things that matter,” to which he replied, “what things?” I said, “you know what things.” He stared at me for a long moment, that seemed to stretch on for hours. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked. “Because I thought you should know,” I replied. “Because you thought I should know?” He repeated, somewhat incredulously. Finally, after I could not take it anymore, I touched his foot with mine underneath his desk, while maintaining eye contact. “Elio…” he had breathed out, his gorgeous blue eyes fluttering shut. I stood and approached him, ending up on his lap, straddling his gorgeous khaki-clad thighs, not kissing, but being hugged tightly against his warm, solid body. He buried his face in my neck and chest, and I held onto his head, rubbing my face against the soft locks of hair. He had ran his hands up and down my back underneath my t-shirt, and my heart was practically beating out of my chest. I could feel that his was too. We didn’t kiss that day. We kissed for the first time three days later, also in his office, but with the door shut and locked.  
After that, we continued to see each other regularly, in secret, to get to know each other better. Oliver went through great lengths to ensure that he was not giving me any special treatment in class: he would call on other students even if he knew I knew the answer, he would correct my mistakes and tell me to put my phone away if I was checking my emails during class. When we were together, alone, it was amazing, and we became so close and I fell in love so hard and fast with him. And apparently he did too, because one day, he kept me after class to hand me back a paper, and on the last page underneath my grade (an 95% by the way. see? no special treatment.) was written “My Ganymede, I love you.” My heart stopped for a moment and I flicked my eyes up to his and saw that his cheeks were red and he was biting his full bottom lip. I took out a pencil from my backpack and grabbed his little moleskin notebook out of his shirt pocket and wrote on a blank page “My king, I love you.” 

I arrived at Oliver’s apartment around 4 P.M. I had been there once before, almost spent the night, but Oliver had been playing the “responsible adult” role and sent me home before anything could really happen. We had been making out for about 30 minutes, but the second I put my hand over his crotch, he gently pulled away and suggested I go home and get some sleep. I had felt rejected, and told him that. He told me that he had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted me, but he needed us to wait until I was no longer his student. He reminded me, very gently, that he was 28 and I was 19 and we needed to cool things down momentarily. I replied with a very pathetic “but I turn 20 in a week,” which did not solve any problems, though I knew it wouldn’t.  
On my birthday, a week later, he did invite me into his office, told me to lock the door, and gave me lots of sweet kisses and a cupcake with a candle in it. He gave me a handwritten list of all the things he wanted to do with me, as well as a silver Star of David necklace on a delicate chain that matched the one he wore, that rested in his lush chest hair, in the divot at the base of his neck. A spot that distracted me to no end during lectures, a spot that now I loved to push my nose into, to inhale the beloved smell of his warm skin.  
We had texted almost every day, asking questions and telling stories. He would tell me about the other classes he was teaching, about the students he hated and the meetings he almost fell asleep in. I would tell him about my life in Italy, summers spent in Crema, what dumb things my classmates said in class that day, and what my roommate was doing with his annoying girlfriend. Almost none of his other students used his office hours, so I monopolized them, spending three hours every Tuesday across from him at his desk, discussing the coursework, and millions of other things. He would occasionally reach out and rub his thumb over the back of my hand, and he always gave me a note when I was about to leave. The notes were always the sweetest, so romantic and poetic; his mind was so beautiful and pure. I would wait until I got into my room to unfold the paper and read the notes. He voiced his concerns over my age and his position as professor in some of the notes, but I could always tell that he wanted this relationship to work as much as I did. We both knew that in the big picture, the ten years between us was almost nothing, and that soon enough I would no longer be his student.


	2. I've been saving all my summers for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS GET HEATED (but remain extremely fluffy. like disgustingly fluffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Two people said that they enjoyed the first chapter, so here is the second chapter! I hope you like it :)

Now, I practically ran from the Uber to his building’s door where he buzzed me in immediately. I flew up the stairs to the third floor where his apartment was located. I took a second to catch my breath and then knocked on his door. He opened it and as soon as he did, I launched myself into his waiting arms. He wrapped his around my waist, while mine locked around his neck; he picked me up and walked me backwards into his place, kicking the door shut behind us.  
“Baby…” he murmured against my curls. I just hummed happily, and fisted my hand in his hair. It felt surreal, to be here at his place, without worrying about him prematurely stopping anything we might do. He set me down softly and went and locked the door.  
“Why don’t you go into my room, baby? Make yourself comfortable on my bed? I’ll be in in just a sec,” he said in a very soft, low voice. Could he feel how nervous, but excited, I was? Surely he could feel it coming off of me in waves. He pointed me in the right direction, and then headed off to the kitchen.  
I entered his bedroom, and smiled at the sight of a clear attempt at cleaning up. The books on his nightstand were somewhat stacked neatly, and the bed was wrinkled, but made. I took off my shoes and laid in the center of his large bed, in the middle of the fluffy down comforter on top. I brought a pillow to rest over my face and inhaled the scent. I wasn’t worried about tonight. Oliver knew that I was a virgin, and I knew that he would take good care of me, that he would be gentle and sweet with me. I also wanted desperately to act out my most prevalent Oliver fantasy. I felt my face grow hot just thinking of what I dreamed of calling him.  
Oliver walked into the room and stood in front of the bed. I pulled the pillow off of my face and smiled up at him while making grabby hands, letting him know exactly what I wanted.  
“Oliver, please…” I whined. He grabbed my outstretched hands and pulled me up so I was kneeling on the bed.  
“You wanna undress me, baby boy?” he asked. I was so excited by our dynamic, I knew what roles we both wanted to play, but had previously only hinted at. It felt more than just play, though. It felt like what our truest selves wanted; I was his baby and he was my man. He would take care of me, and I would do whatever I could to please him.  
I pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and ran my hands slowly down his hair-covered chest. I tangled my fingers in the hair, my eyes feasting on the masculine masterpiece in front of me. This can’t be real. He is letting me touch him like this, he wants me to touch him like this. He wants me. I then move my slightly trembling hands down his abdomen to the waistband of his jeans, which I unbutton and unzip, and push down his legs. He steps out of them and his underwear at the same time. I am stunned by the glorious sight before me.  
“Can I undress you too, my little prince?” I just nodded in response, my mouth slightly open and dry. The names he called me got me so hard, but also made me feel so loved and safe. I was his little prince, his angel, his baby boy. That was me.  
“Yes, daddy,” I replied, in a very small, but sure voice. I saw his cock twitch at my words, and he moaned and tossed his head back.  
“Call me that again,” he requested, breathless.  
“Daddy…” I said, a grin on my face. He liked it! It felt too good to be true, he liked being called daddy. He groaned again and whispered in my ear, “I never thought I would want to be called that. But that’s right, I am your daddy. I will never let you go, baby, ever,” he promised, his breath hot against my skin. He gently removed all of my clothing and laid me back against the pillows. He spread my thighs and kneeled between them, running his huge hands over any and all skin he could reach.  
“I’m gonna take such good care of you, baby, I promise. But, Elio, you have to promise me that if you want to stop, you will tell me. Do you promise?”  
“I promise,”  
“Did you get tested like I asked you to?” he asked. He had told me to get tested for STDs before we had sex, even though I had told him over and over that I was a virgin. He told me to do it anyways, and that he was going to get tested as well, so that we could avoid ever having to use a condom at all.  
“Yes, and they were all negative, of course,” I said, rolling my eyes. He pinched my ear playfully.  
“Don’t be a brat, baby. Mine were negative as well. Seeing as I have never gone without a condom before. Is that what you want?”  
“YES,” I excitedly replied. I knew without a doubt that I was in love with my Oliver, and that I would not want to be with anyone but him, ever. He chuckled at my response and said, “Good. Me too, baby. You’re the only one for me.”  
“Oliver…would you call me crazy if I said I know that I want to be with you forever? Would you call me clingy and naive?” I asked, averting my eyes from his, my cheeks probably the reddest they’ve ever been. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced me to meet his gaze.  
“No, baby, absolutely not. I feel the same way. Our relationship is not like other people’s. We are Oliver and Elio. We make our own rules, baby, you and me. Now, be a good boy for daddy and lie back and relax. I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he practically purred, and I did as I was told and sunk down into the pillows while he continued his leisurely exploration of my body.  
“You’re so soft, baby boy, like velvet. And your cock is so pretty. So pretty and hard, just for me,” he whispered as he started kissing down my chest, then stopped at my cock, nuzzling his nose against my pubic hair. I squirmed a little bit, which made him chuckle. He moved his hands under my body to grip my ass and he lowered his mouth onto my cock, and the wet warmth of his mouth almost made me come immediately. But he removed his mouth and continued kissing down to my legs, spending ample time on my inner thighs, even leaving a bruise on one. He then kissed my knees and my shins, then my feet. I was incredibly ticklish, and his soft kisses to my toes made me howl with laughter. I could open my eyes finally after a few minutes and I saw the purest, most genuine smile on Oliver’s handsome face. I had never seen him so happy.  
“I love your legs, Elio. So long, so pale. I love the hair on them. I love that I can finally touch all of you.”  
“Daaaaaaddddy…” I whimpered as he suddenly got up and knelt by the bed, pulling me so my legs were over his shoulders and he buried his face in my ass. I almost choked I was so surprised. He looked up at me and winked, then resumed his licking and kissing and probing. He reached up and grabbed my cock, slowly jacking me off and eating me out at the same time. I held off as long as I could, but it felt so amazing that I came after only a few minutes.  
“Was that good, baby?” he asked, shifting so that he was now lying on top of me, but still holding his weight on his forearms, which were beside my head.  
“Fuck me, please,” I begged. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer and poured some on his fingers.  
“El, you have to let me know if anything hurts, okay?” I nodded, and he inserted one long, beautiful finger into my hole, which had already been somewhat primed with his tongue. Then he inserted another, and then one more, all the while keeping an eye on my face for any sign of discomfort. After a while he must have deemed me adequately prepared and he removed his fingers and lubed up his cock.  
“Ready, angel?” he asked against my lips, positioning his cock against my hole.  
“Yes, Oliver, please.” And he started pushing in slowly, and I could feel my heart beating wildly, and then suddenly he was in all the way, his balls bumping against my ass. We both moaned, though mine must have sounded especially wanton because he laughed a little and looked down into my eyes.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I have never been happier, Oliver. I have never felt so good,” it was hard to get full sentences out, because all I could focus on was the warmth of his body on mine, and the incredible fullness I was feeling. He started rolling his hips slowly and thrusting in and out, letting out small noises of pleasure. I had never felt closer to another human being before, I had never let anyone get this close, never wanted anyone this close. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I laughed at myself internally for being such a cliche: the virgin crying tears of joy and love during his first time. Oliver noticed I was crying and stopped immediately.  
“Elio! Are you okay?”  
“Yes, daddy, yes. I am so happy, that’s all,” I replied, wrapping my legs around his waist to ensure he stayed inside of me.


	3. Living la dolce vita, life couldn't get much sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, a lil bit of smut. A whole lotta love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: more sticky sweet fluff, because it makes me happy dammit.

After, I was cuddled up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me, and he was whispering sweet words against my messy curls.  
“You were such a good boy for me, Elio,” he growled and squeezed me even tighter.  
“I’ve been yours since the first day of class, Oliver,” I confessed, while I played with his chest hair.  
“Mmmmmm…my sweet boy. Can I take you on a date tomorrow? We could go to the movies? That weird little theatre is showing old horror films all weekend, I know you like those,” he asked. My heart fluttered at the thought of going on a real date with Oliver, holding his hand in public and him wrapping his arm around me during the movie, for anyone to see.  
“Yes! Please, take me on a date,” he chuckled at my enthusiasm. We cuddled for another 20 minutes or so, exchanging soft “I love you’s” and tangling our legs together. Oliver was the first to move, getting up and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from his dresser and tossing them to me. I blushed and told him that I brought a change of clothes with me, that I didn’t need to borrow his.  
“But I want you to wear mine, baby.” I blushed even deeper and nodded, pulling them up and rolling the waistband a few times so they weren’t so big on me. This felt incredibly intimate, even though his dick had just been inside me not even 30 minutes ago, this felt very special. He put on a pair as well, and beckoned me to the kitchen. Once in there, he grabbed me by the waist and set me on the counter, then moved to the fridge and took out a bottle of champagne.  
“You really are corrupting me, Professor Zimmerman, first you deflower me and now you are providing a minor with alcohol? How could you?” I joked, bringing a faux-shocked hand to my heart.  
“That’s Doctor Zimmerman to you, boy. And I am a truly a terrible influence. I forgot that Italy is a dry country,” he said sarcastically. We shared the champagne and ate some fruit he had in his fridge.  
“Can I ask you something, Oliver?”  
“No,” he said, rolling his eyes, “of course you can, El.”  
“Are we like…boyfriends now?”  
“I would really like to be your boyfriend, Elio, if you will be mine,”  
“Duh. Boyfriends. What a nice word,” I mused, and then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, him holding me up by my bottom. I squealed a little bit and he led me to the couch in his living room, and sat down on it and positioned me on his lap. He grabbed a blanket from nearby and wrapped us up in it, and turned on the tv.  
“Do you like bad hallmark movies, El? It’s really fun to make fun of how awful they are,”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen one, but I do like making fun of things,” that made Oliver laugh, and he found one on demand and we settled in. Oliver has such a great sense of humor, and all of his observations and jokes made me laugh so hard I snorted at one point, which led to a lot of teasing from him. At one point in the movie, I got distracted by Oliver’s perfect face, the stubble that he had really let come in recently, the same stubble that had given me beard-burn on my ass not even 90 minutes earlier. I blushed at the memory.  
“What?” he asked, a slight smile on his face.  
“Nothing!”  
“What?”  
“I just can’t believe that we had sex. I’m not a virgin anymore. I feel the same, but also different. It’s hard to describe,”  
“Do you regret it?” he asked, with fear and concern in his deep blue eyes.  
“No! No! Not at all! God, no. I have never been so sure of anything, Oliver,” I replied, holding his face in my hands, and rubbing our noses together. I settled back down on his lap, and started playing with his fingers as we continued watching the truly horrible movie. I loved the stark contrast between his tan, giant hands and my paler, more delicate ones.  
After the movie was over, and the plot further ripped apart by the two of us, I ran to Oliver’s room and catapulted myself facedown onto his bed, breathing in deeply the scent of our earlier lovemaking. I heard Oliver puttering around the apartment, turning off lights and making sure the front door was locked. Finally he entered his bedroom and I heard him say “Baby, come here,” and I leaped from my spot on the bed to where he was standing by the door.  
“On your knees, sweet boy,” he said, a hint of sexy authority in his deep voice. “I don’t know what I’m doing, daddy,” I whispered hesitantly.  
“Do what feels natural, I’ll guide you through it,” he reassured me, instantly making me feel comfortable and safe. I got on my knees in front of him and pulled his boxers down. I ran my hands up his thighs, relishing the feeling of the coarse dark blond hair covering them, until I finally reached his cock. I looked up at him, really playing up the whole bambi eyes thing, wanting to look innocent and sweet, but naughty at the same time.  
Maintaining this eye contact, I poked my tongue out and touched it to the tip of his cock tentatively. Then I suckled the head, really taking my time, getting acquainted with this gorgeous cock I’ve been dreaming of for months. One of his hands tangled itself into my hair, and the other held onto the back of my neck, wrapping almost around my whole throat. His groans and murmurs of “such a good boy” let me know that he was enjoying what I was doing. I licked his shaft with the flat of my tongue, and then took a deep breath before attempting to take him all in my mouth. Simultaneously, I stroked his balls with one hand, loving their weight and texture in my hand. I choked a little bit, and decided that I would definitely have to work my way towards getting all of my him in mouth and throat, and that for a first try, this wasn’t so bad. I used my free hand to grasp what didn’t fit in my mouth and that seemed to do it for Oliver; he gripped my hair with both hands now and groaned loud and long.  
“Elio, baby…I’m gonna come, you-u don’t have to s-swallow if you don’t want to,” he bit out. I just shook my head and kept my mouth around his dick. He came and I was surprised by the taste of his come, but quickly decided that I liked it. I licked him clean after swallowing everything he gave me, and then removed my mouth and looked up at him again with wide eyes.  
“Was that good, daddy?” I asked. His head thumped back against the door, and he huffed out a laugh.  
“Good? Was it good? Baby boy, that was incredible. You barely needed me to help at all,” his voice sounded a little bit hoarse and that made me smirk. I had made this gorgeous god of a man fall apart like this. He pulled me up by my arms and stroked my hair back from my forehead.  
“Your hair has grown a lot since August,” he observed.  
“Is that bad? Did you like it better short?” I asked, worried that maybe he didn’t like my longer hair.  
“I love your hair in any length it could possibly be in. It just made me think of how much time has passed since we first saw each other. Did you ever think this would happen?” I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist, right above the swell of his ass, and his arms held me tightly around my shoulders.  
“Yes. I knew it would happen,” I said confidently, earning me a pinch to my ribs.  
“I dreamt it would, I fantasized about this day for so long, but I never let myself truly believe it, until this morning.” He pulled me over to the bed and lifted me up and set me in it, shut off the bedside lamp, and crawled in next to me. He spooned up behind me, inserting a leg between mine, and wrapping his arms around my upper body. I could feel his nose in my hair, breathing me in deeply.  
“Our first night together, darling prince. Did you enjoy it?” he whispered right into my ear. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine at the sound of his voice so close to me.  
“It was so perfect, Ol. Thank you for giving me this.”  
“Never thank me for loving you, Elio. There is no other option for me; loving you is the most natural thing in the world for me, baby.”  
“…I love you.”  
“I love you too. Goodnight, Elio,” he said with a kiss to my neck.


	4. let me fill your cup up, looking for some good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more fluff and cuteness

The next morning I woke up sprawled across Oliver’s broad chest, arms around his neck. He had one arm holding onto my waist, and the other underneath his pillow, propping his head up a little. I couldn’t resist the extremely tempting sight of his underarm on display to me, and I buried my nose in it, inhaling his musky scent. God, everything about him turned me on so much. 

I pulled back and placed my head back over his heart, and tightened my arms around his neck, savoring the feeling of unreality of the moment.   
Last night wasn’t a dream. It happened. Oliver and I finally made love. We were officially boyfriends. Professor Zimmerman is my boyfriend. The same professor that girls drooled over, the same professor that graded my papers and gave quizzes is now my boyfriend, he had made love to me last night, and I had sucked his dick. I smiled widely to myself and ran my hand over his chest, unable to remain completely still, I was so thrilled with my life right now. And tonight! Tonight he was going to take me on a date, a date where people would see us together and—

“Mmmmh…morning, baby,” Oliver said sleepily, stretching his long body.   
“Hi,”  
“Are you real?”  
“Very,” I said, chuckling. And then I impulsively decided that I wanted to do to him what he did to me yesterday, I had to know what it was like to eat him out. I quickly disappeared under the sheets and said “turn over, daddy!” Which I know must have sounded muffled and odd to Oliver, but he laughed and obeyed. I then threw the sheets off of us and stared at the perfect ass in front of me. Where mine was mostly flat and small, his was perfectly rounded and as statuesque as the rest of him. He once told me that he thought I looked like Donatello’s David come to life, and now I realized that he was Michelangelo’s David.  
I felt a thrill thinking of how different our bodies are. I loved how much smaller I was than him, how he could dominate me so easily. God, I couldn’t wait for him to dominate me, to hold me down and take me. I was getting ahead of myself though, I wanted to focus on the very inviting task at hand.

I ran my hands over his lush ass and squeezed a little bit, causing him to huff out a laugh. I moved my hands down to his thighs that I loved, and then kissed the insides and backs of them, really taking my time to cover every possible inch of hair covered skin. Then I gently spread his cheeks apart and began to softly lick around his hole, just tiny kitten licks as I attempted to learn how to do this. The groan that he let out was so drenched in pleasure that I gained confidence and pushed my tongue into him, savoring the feeling of Oliver flooding my senses. I started groaning too, from the feel of Oliver’s warm body all around me, and from the gratefulness I felt for him letting me do this to him. I was truly the luckiest boy in the world to have such a perfect man love me and let me love him. 

I reached around and grabbed his dick, it was a tight squeeze between his body and the mattress, but I made it work. He came shortly after that, moaning my name into the pillow that his face was pressed into. I pressed some soft kisses to his cheeks and down his thighs a little bit, and then patted his side to get him to flip over. When he did, he ran a hand down his face and pulled me against him.   
“I do not deserve you, baby boy,”  
“You deserve all the love and pleasure in the world, Oliver,” I said, my lips against his throat. We laid in silence for a little bit, just enjoying the feeling of our warm bodies wrapped up in each other.   
“So kiddo, I want to pick you up from your dorm for our date tonight,”   
“That means I have to leave?” I grumbled. He lightly slapped my ass.   
“Brat. Just long enough to get ready for our date and to pack a bag for the next few nights,”  
“You want me to stay here for a few nights!?”  
“Yes, baby. I mean, if you want to, that is,”  
“Of course I want to!”  
“I will have to grade final papers and exams, but I figured you could help with that, seeing as I’ve already graded yours, so there is no conflict of interest,”  
“You already graded mine?”  
“As soon as I was finished yesterday, I scrambled to grade yours before you came over so that it wouldn’t be hanging over our heads,”  
“What’s my grade, then?”  
“On the paper you got a 97 and on the final you got a 96,”  
“Phew! Finally done with the impossible Professor Zimmerman! Writing for you was so stressful, I felt the strongest need to impress you,”  
“You do impress me, with everything you do, baby,” he said as he ran his hand down my arm and brought my hand to his mouth. He began to suck on two of my fingers and it was the most unexpected and erotic thing he possibly could have done. Also the most random. We had just been discussing schoolwork.   
“What are you doing, daddy?” I asked, amused. He removed my fingers but kept them close to his mouth.   
“I was just thinking of how talented this fingers are, how they wrote such beautiful words, how I want to worship you,” this made me blush, and I desperately wanted him to continue, but he got up and dragged me to the bathroom where we showered together. He lathered me up with soap that smelled like lavender and he washed my hair for about ten minutes and I almost fell asleep it was so relaxing. He washed my chest and between my legs and down to my feet. I felt admired and safe.   
We got dressed and he sent me on my way home, practically have to peel me off of him at the door. I did not want to leave his side, even if it was just for a few hours. He saw me off with plenty of kisses and “I love you’s” and a hug that lasted over five minutes. I sped back to my dorm, which was only a few blocks away, and ran through the communal area to my room. I opened my closet and sifted through my clothes to find something to wear for our date. I squinted at everything in there and pursed my lips, trying to decide what Oliver would most like me in. 

I finally landed on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees (he had mentioned in a note that he loved the way my ass looked in jeans) and a dark green sweater that was a little bit loose on me. I threw on a pair of black Docs and started to pack my bag for the next few days. I was all packed and ready about an hour later, after deeply considering each article of clothing before it went into the duffle bag, debating in my head whether or not Oliver would like them.   
I still had a few hours to kill before Oliver would be here to pick me up, so I pulled out my laptop and watched a few episodes of Parks and Rec while I waited. Oliver sent me a text around 4:00

Daddy: Hi, kitten. I'll be at your dorm around 7:30. Is that alright? xx  
Ganymede: ughhhhh i want to see you sooner :(   
Daddy: I need to finish cleaning my apartment, I’m kind of embarrassed that I didn’t do a better job before you came over yesterday…  
Ganymede: i didn’t even notice! i don’t care how messy your place is   
Daddy: Well, I may also be working on a surprise for you  
Ganymede: !!!   
Daddy: I take it you’re excited?

At 7:25 Oliver texted me again to let me know he was outside of my dorm. I went out to meet him and he wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. I was shocked that he was being so affectionate while on campus, surrounded by students. But, I was so fucking proud to be his boyfriend that I wanted to show him off to anyone who would look our way.   
We held hands as we walked back to his place, where he ran up, dropped my bag off, and then came back to the lobby where I was waiting for him. We walked another few blocks to a cool old theater and waited in a somewhat long ticket line.   
He wrapped his arm around me again, and I leaned into him, inhaling his cologne and musk.   
“You look so beautiful, Elio,” he whispered against my hair.   
“So do you,” I whispered back, and cuddled up to him, putting my arm around his waist.   
“Oliver?” I heard someone ask, a voice I didn’t recognize. Oliver spun us around to face whoever was speaking to him. It was a woman in her forties probably, with greying hair and frameless glasses.   
“Hey, Nancy! How are you?”  
“I’m great, going to catch a movie before the grading marathon begins,” she said, chuckling.   
“Ugh, I know. Oh, Elio, this is Nancy, she’s the head of the philosophy department. Nancy, this is my boyfriend Elio,” he said, and I could hear the pride in his voice as he introduced me. A look of surprise crossed her face, but she reached out and shook my hand.   
“It’s very nice to meet you, Elio. I think I’ve seen you in the philosophy offices before?” she asked. I started to panic, I could feel my heart start to race and could feel sweat beading on my upper lip. Was she going to fire Oliver on the spot? Was she going to try to get me expelled? I blushed, and Oliver laughed and squeezed my waist.   
“Uh, yeah…”  
“Don’t worry, Elio. I’m not going to tell on you guys,” she said, with a friendly roll of her eyes, “And besides. I would be the person you would get told on to, so you’re good. I know you Oliver. You’re a great professor and I trust your judgment,”   
“I appreciate that, Nance,”  
“Well, you boys enjoy the movie. And good luck with the grading, Oliver. I’ll see you after break,” she said kindly, and walked over to where a man was standing and she took his hand and they walked to the end of the line.   
I looked up at Oliver with wide eyes and he looked down at me, then leaned and gently kissed my lips.   
“It’s fine, baby,” he murmured against my lips, “I could tell you were freaking out a little, but it’s all okay.” I believed him. My Oliver would never lie to me. The line started to move and Oliver bought our tickets, and we made our way into the neat old theatre. He took my hand and led me up the ornate staircase up to the balcony where he chose two seats in the front row of it for us. He immediately put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled in as close as I could get to him, considering the armrest between us.   
“So, what will we be doing for the next few days?” I asked him as we watched people come into the theatre and fill the seats.   
“I am going to spoil you rotten, kitten,” he whispered, causing me to duck my head and let my hair fall over my eyes to hide just how thrilled that made me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not in love with this chapter, but i can't have them in oliver's apartment the entire time lol


	5. waiting to be picked, come and cut me free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter up! i worked all weekend and then had tons of homework.

The run-in with Nancy did make me slightly nervous at first, but she seemed to have reacted fine to everything. I had been careful about Elio and I not entering into a sexual relationship until after the class had ended, so I knew I was covered there. But we had already started our romantic relationship…best not to worry about it, if my boss says it’s fine, then it is. And she was the first person that I’ve introduced Elio to, and I was so proud to call him “my boyfriend.” And Elio looked so beautiful tonight, his green sweater brought out his eyes so much and my heart ached when I saw him come out of his dorm. The sweater was a little loose around his neck, his gorgeous, pale, long throat that I was dying to leave a mark on.   
Sitting next to this beautiful boy during the movie was lovely torture. I intertwined our fingers together, admiring how long and slender and delicate his are. I couldn’t really focus on the movie, I was thinking of all of the things I wanted to do to and with Elio over the next few days, now that we had nothing standing in our way. Well, I did have to grade stuff, I thought with an internal eye roll. But even hours of grading exams and papers would be fine because Elio would be in my apartment.   
The walk back to my place was pleasant thanks to the unseasonably warm temperature, and thanks to my sweet, cuddly Elio clinging onto my arm and rubbing his face against my shoulder. When we got inside, I could tell that he was feeling a little shy, which was the cutest thing I have ever witnessed. He had his head ducked down and was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, scuffing his shoe on the floor.   
“What is it, baby boy?” I asked softly, approaching him and tilting his chin up to look at me.   
“I want…” he started, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.   
“What do you want?”  
“I want you to do whatever you want,” he whispered, looking up at me through his thick lashes. I cradled his gorgeous jaw and cheeks in both of my hands, holding his head completely still so that he couldn’t look away from me.   
“You want me to take care of you, my little darling boy?” I asked, dropping my voice real low, because I knew he would like that. He whimpered a little and nodded.   
“Okay, but, if you don’t like what we’re doi—” then he cut me off.  
“If I don’t like what we’re doing I have to tell you to stop, yes, yes, I know,” he said, rolling his eyes. I gave his ass a little slap and muttered “brat” under my breath.   
“Go into my room, get undressed, and kneel in front of the bed, ok baby?”  
“Yes, daddy!” he said, his eyes lighting up and he scurried into my room. I had to smile a little; this was my real life. I gave him about a minute, and then I entered the room and shut the door behind me. And there he was, kneeling by the bed, his gorgeous long pale legs folded underneath him. I ruffled his hair as I passed him to sit on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs.   
He immediately put his hands on my thighs and ran them up to my waist, and then got to undoing the button and zipper of my jeans. I stood up and removed them, as well as my shirt. I was just in my black boxer briefs, which I guess Elio really liked because once I sat back down, he pounced on me, nuzzling his face against my crotch. The feeling of his nose rubbing against my cock was incredible and I savored every second of him getting to know my body, just as I was getting to know his. He started yanking at the waistband of my underwear, which was my cue to stand and pull them off as well. Instead of pouncing on me again, he sat back on his heels and looked up at me with those big, green doe eyes.   
“What would you like me to do, daddy?” he asked, and all I could focus on were his pink lips, especially that sinful bottom one. He was running those elegant hands up and down my thighs, giving me goosebumps.   
“I would like you to suck my cock, angel. Would you do that for me?”  
His mouth was on me in an instant, and for only his second time doing this, he was doing a really good job. His mouth was heaven on earth, and his tongue was incredible. I could tell that he was experimenting, and I let him do anything he wanted, because it all felt good to me. I looked down and saw those long fingers wrapped around the base of my cock and I moaned, which caused him to moan, which sent vibrations from his throat into my body. This sweet boy who just yesterday was a virgin, was doing such a good job trying to take my whole cock into his mouth, which caused him to choke a little, just like yesterday when he tried that.   
“Might have to work up to that, baby boy,” I ground out, my voice very breathy. He rolled his eyes in response. I made sure to remember this for later. One of his hands worked its way up over my abdomen and up to my chest, where he grabbed some of my chest hair and pulled a little, then those wandering fingers rubbed over my nipples and then up to my necklace that he yanked on gently. That hand went back down to my balls, which he squeezed and that feeling mixed with his mouth pushed me over the edge. I called out his name and he swallowed again, which was so hot. The thought of my come going down that stunning throat was too good.   
“Fuck, El. You are so good for me, baby, so good,” I said, running a hand through those messy curls of his, and then down over a thick, velvet eyebrow. He blushed and was about to say something, but I cut him off. “However, I did see you roll your eyes at me, baby…” I said, catching his eye and giving him a wink, letting him know that if he didn’t like where we both knew this was going, that he could stop it anytime he wanted to. He clearly did not want any of this to stop, as he became clearly excited and grasped my thighs tightly.   
“Are you going to have to punish me, daddy?”   
“Yes, I’m afraid I am. Get up, over my knee, now.” He stood, and I grabbed his waist and pulled his head down to mine so that I could whisper in his ear, “is this really okay, Elio?”   
“Yes, I really want this, Oliver. This is so hot,” that response made me laugh a little. He was right though, this is pretty hot. He laid himself over my thighs, his beautiful back and ass exposed to me. I was so turned on by the thought of spanking those darling pale cheeks of his, but I also did not want to actually hurt him in any way. Since the day I first saw him, I had felt an uncontrollable need to protect this sweet boy from any harm that could possibly come to him. So I decided that the spanks would be as light as they could be, while still bringing pleasure to him.   
“Okay. We’re gonna start with five, baby. Remember, this is what happens when you’re not daddy’s good boy. Eye rolling is not acceptable,” I said, once again employing my deepest, most authoritative voice. I could feel Elio’s heart beat start to pick up and an excited shiver went down his spine. I lifted up my hand and brought it down in a smack against his cheek. He groaned loudly and I quickly provided him with two more in succession. The pink marks that my hand had left on that moon-pale skin of his were so sexy to me, and the final two spanks were slightly harder than the previous ones, only because I could tell he was really loving it.   
“Daaaaadddyyyyyyy……” he moaned as I finished and pulled him up so that he was sitting in my lap, his back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed the side of his head over and over.   
“There, Elio, you were such a good boy for me, you took your punishment so well, baby. Now, you get a reward,” I said, right against his ear. Then I reached a hand down and started jacking him off slowly, loving the way he squirmed in my lap, his ass grinding against my dick, which was fully hard again. I couldn’t help myself and continued to whisper praise into his ear, “my beautiful boy, you’re so fucking stunning, Elio, I can’t believe this is happening. So pretty, you’re so pretty, and you’re mine…” we came at the same time, his come splattering my hand and his belly, mine going up his back a little and onto my abs. He slumped against my chest then, and I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, where I set him lightly on his feet and started filling the bathtub with hot water.   
I went about finding some clean towels, while keeping an eye on my boy, who had a blissful little smile on his perfect face. Once the tub was full, I got in first and then beckoned him in. He laid back against my chest, in between my legs, and I enfolded him in my arms, where he should always be.   
“Oliver,”   
“Yes, kitten?”  
“That was so good. I really enjoyed what we did,”  
“I’m glad. I enjoyed it too,” I said, and then I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started lathering his curls up, really taking my time and massaging his scalp. I had him put his head under the water to rinse out the suds and then started cleaning all of his long limbs. He then stated that he wanted to wash me too, and the feeling of his hands running all over my body was intoxicating.   
We got out once the water started to get lukewarm, and I wrapped him up in the fluffiest towel I owned. I started laughing at the sight of his face being the only visible part of him and he asked what was so funny.   
“You look like E.T. when he was wrapped in the blanket,” I said in between chuckles, and he turned to look in the mirror and snorted when he saw his reflection.   
“God, I really do,”   
I toweled myself off quickly, but took my time drying Elio off, kneeling down to get his legs and feet. Then we exited the bathroom and I went to the kitchen to grab him some water. When I came back into my room, he was in the center of the bed, all snuggled up under the comforter and he looked so small in my bed, lost in a sea of sheets and blankets, and my heart clenched at the sight. God, he was everything beautiful and sweet.


	6. good things come to those who wait, but I ain't in a patient phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Elio's POV. And a very sad, cliche attempt at small conflict. This fic isn't about conflict or plot, it's about rotting our teeth with fluffy candy floss sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be switching between POVs a lot, because I really enjoy writing both

I woke up feeling warm and safe, wrapped up in my boyfriend's arms, his warm breath hitting the back of my neck. I was powerless to control the grin that spread across my face, and I snuggled closer to him, squeezing his leg that was tucked between mine with my own. The feeling of his bare, hairy legs against mine, and his chest pressed to my back brought butterflies to my stomach. 

"Good morning," he mumbled against my hair, his voice rough with sleepiness. He rubbed his nose against the back of my head and rolled over so he was on his back, pulling me so I was straddling him. He patted his chest with one hand, and I furrowed my brow. What, did he want me to sit on his chest? 

"C'mere, baby. Get that cute little ass up here," he said, a little grin on his face. He was being serious. 

"Won't I be too heavy?" I asked, still confused. 

"Not at all," he replied, and I moved up and as he immediately took my cock into his mouth, I let out a squeak of surprise. 

"Oliver!" 

"What?"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm sucking your dick, Elio, and then I'm gonna eat you out," he said, wrapping his hands around my waist, wrapping almost all the way around it. I stopped questioning him after this, and let myself get swept away. The hair on his chest was rubbing against my ass, and his tongue was all over my cock, and I had no thoughts in my head apart from  _Oliver Oliver Oliver Oliver._ I use what little mental capacity I have held onto to reach a hand behind me to grab his dick and attempt to jerk him off. I gave up on this after a few minutes, once he scooted me up even further so that he could start licking around my hole. 

The most wanton groan came out of my throat and I was still not used to any of this, and I didn't think I ever would be. 

"Fuck, Oliver...I'm gonna come," I groaned, and he caught my eye and nodded, moving his mouth back to my cock, encouraging me to come in his mouth, which I did. I took a few seconds to collect my wits, and moved to cuddle up against his side. 

"What was that, Ol?" 

"That was something I've wanted to do you for a long while, kitten. I remember thinking one day in class, while you were taking an exam, 'God, I wish he would sit on my face,'" he said against my temple, then pressed a tiny kiss there. I hid my face against his neck then, to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks. 

"I didn't know that was a thing..." I said and he laughed a little and squeezed his arm around my back. We spent a few more minutes cuddling, and then Oliver got up and stretched, which was a gorgeous sight. He got up on his tiptoes and raised his arms above his head, giving me the most incredible view of every inch of his golden body. 

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" he asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of navy Adidas track pants. 

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good," I replied, still a little dazed from everything. I was still laying in bed, my hands resting on my chest, my necklace in my mouth, just watching Oliver as he continued to get dressed. He put on a NYU t-shirt and tossed a denim jacket over that. I was amazed at how effortlessly he looked so gorgeous. 

"C'mon, baby. Up up up," he came over to the bed and grabbed my hands and pulled me up, and then went to the bathroom, where I heard him brushing his teeth. I grabbed a pair of boxers from my duffle and the same jeans from yesterday. I went over to Oliver's closet and took out a very specific light blue button up shirt, the one he had worn on the first day of class back in August. It was far too big on me, but I kind of loved that. I tucked part of it into the jeans and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. 

After completing my morning routine, I went out to the living room where Oliver was lounging on the couch, a leg tossed over the back of it, scrolling through emails on his phone. He heard me enter, and sprung up to his feet. 

"That my shirt?" 

"Yeah. You wore it on the first day of class,"

"You remember what shirt I wore?" he asked, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

"Uh, yeah..." I said, looking down, feeling kind of embarrassed. 

"Just teasing you, El. I remember what you wore too. Green t-shirt with the little pocket on it, those weird mom jeans that are actually really sexy, and white Chuck Taylors." 

"Wow. I didn't think you even noticed me on the first day,"

"Of course I did. How could I not? In my head, I gave you the nickname Ganymede that day,"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, trying to squash the feeling of "too good to be true" that was starting to cloud my brain at his confession. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me back for a little while, his tongue rubbing against mine. 

"Let's go, I'm starving," he said once he pulled back. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the little table by the door and off we went down the block to a little diner. It was pretty crowded, but a couple was leaving just as we got there and we were able to snag their table. Our knees hit each other's under the table, and I put my feet on top of his, which made him smile. I ordered a stack of nutella pancakes, and Oliver made fun of me for having "such a typical college kid diet." 

"Oh! I never told you about the grand finale of the dumb kid in my fiction class," I said, putting down my fork and then taking a quick sip of water. 

"Ooooh, I can't wait to hear this," I had been giving Oliver updates all semester of this really dumb boy in my American fiction class, who I was pretty sure was illiterate. 

"So, it was the last lecture, and the professor said the word "occult" in relation to the Salem witch trials, and asked what it meant, which is kind of a dumb question because who doesn't know what it means, y'know? But this guy he raises his hand and says "you mean like Heaven's Gate?" and the professor was visibly shocked, and was like "no...that's a cult, not occult," and I was looking around the room trying to make eye contact with anyone to make sure I wasn't the only person who was noticing how fucking dumb this guy is,"

"Oh my god. How? How is someone that dumb? And how did they get into NYU?" 

"No fucking idea. It was such a beautiful moment. Truly the highlight of that day." 

"We must not have seen each other that day, then, if that was the highlight," he said, though I knew he was teasing. We finished eating and Oliver insisted on paying the bill ("Elio. I have a job and can pay for this. Don't worry about it, baby,"). 

Once we got back to his apartment, he took off his jacket and went over to his desk, removing a stack of papers from his work bag and placing them on the wood surface.

"Guess I should get started with these," he said, with a sigh, sitting down at the desk. I went over to him and placed a kiss on his blond hair, and went over to his bookshelf to find something to read. We had such similar taste in books, but there were some that I haven't read yet. Seeing some of my favorite books on his shelves made me smile, and reminded me of the book I had given him earlier this semester. 

"Hey, Oliver. Do you still have the copy of Armance I gave you?" 

"Hm? Oh yeah, I keep it on my desk at work, but since it's break now, I brought it home with me," he replied, not looking up from his papers, but holding the book up so I could see it. Satisfied, I continued looking through his books, finally landing on "The Silence of the Lambs" which I had heard of, mostly because of the movie. I took my jeans off to get more comfortable, and I tossed them over by Oliver, who glared at me. 

"Baby, I've been grading for five minutes and you're already tempting me away from it? The quicker I get these done, the quicker we can really start our break." 

I nodded and laid on the couch the same way he was earlier, with a leg hanging over the back, giving Oliver a good view if he decided to turn my way. We graded and read for about two hours when I stood up to stretch and came over to his spot at the desk. He looked so focused and beautiful, marking margins with blue pen ("red pen makes everyone so anxious, I would never grade with red pen,"). I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

"Elio, c'mon, I really need to get this done," he said, somewhat harshly, shaking my arms off of his shoulders. I was taken aback. 

"I just thought you could use a break, Ol," I said quietly. 

"Yeah, well, I don't. What I need is to finish grading these. They're all due by tonight at midnight." 

"Uh, I'm sorry Oliver, I..." I stuttered, and went to put my shoes on and grab my phone and wallet. I didn't want to continue to bother him or get in his way. As I opened the door to leave, I heard him sigh and say "Elio, you don't have to leave." 

"I'll uh...be back later, Oliver. Don't want to bother you." I said and shut the door behind me. I didn't know what to think. I felt chastised and childish and also angry? He had invited me over, you don't get mad at someone that you invited over when they just want to spend some time with you. God, he's probably already sick of me, wishing I would just go away. 

I was lost in my thoughts and wandered around the neighborhood until I found a coffee shop that looked good to spend a few hours in. I bought a hot cocoa and a copy of the New York Times, and settled in a table in the corner by a window. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Oliver: 'where did you go, El?' I decided to ignore it. Let him have space and time to finish grading and then by the time I got back he would be finished and back to being my Oliver, who loved me and wanted to spend time with me. 


	7. i've seen seasons come and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV. shorter chapter, sorry :(  
> also, very quick resolution for the very small conflict. i don't like too much angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this week has been really rough for me, but writing this fluff makes me happy.

Elio shut the front door quietly and I put my head in my hands. Fuck. Dammit. Why did I snap at him like that? He was just being a sweetheart, trying to show me affection and I acted like a complete dick. My sweet boy was trying to get me to take a break, to rest my mind for a minute. Ugh, why am I like this? I decided to wait a while before texting him, thinking that maybe he would just take a walk around the block to let me cool off a bit. I graded a few more papers, but all I could think of was Elio, and that startled, sad look in those big eyes. The one thing I loved most in the world had that look in his eyes because of me. 

I took out my phone and texted him: "where did you go, El?" The three little dots indicated that he was typing a response, but they kept going away. He must be debating if he would respond or not. Finally: "the coffee shop around the corner." And then: "are you still mad at me?" My heart ached when I read that text, poor baby, he should be the one mad at me! "Of course not, baby. I'm gonna meet you at the coffee shop, stay put." 

I put on my denim jacket and shoes, grabbed my keys and wallet and walked quickly to where Elio was waiting for me. I entered the little cafe and there he was, my darling boy, at a corner table, sipping hot cocoa and reading the newspaper. I approached his table and cleared my throat a little; he looked up at me and blushed. 

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. 

"Of course," he replied. I sat down and nudged his foot with mine under the table and grabbed his hand, rubbing my thumb across the back of it, relishing the feeling of that smooth skin. 

"I am so sorry Elio, I acted like a complete dick. You were being an angel and I was feeling stressed because the last few papers I had graded were awful and I felt like a shitty teacher, and I took it out on you, which was not fair. I'm sorry, baby. Do you forgive me?" 

"Oliver, of course I forgive you. I thought you were mad at me for interrupting you...you just looked so tense and it made me sad," 

"I don't deserve you, baby. Are you sure we're good?"

"We're good." He said with a little bit of a smile and took a sip of his drink. "So, my classmates did bad on their papers?"

"A few of 'em. That Henry kid turned in a three-page paper and barely used any punctuation. That's not acceptable for freshmen, let alone juniors," 

"Oh god. I knew he was dumb, but I didn't know he was that dumb. Can I read it later?" 

"Please. And let me know if I was too harsh...I may have failed him for the whole class,"

"Woah. That's kinda sexy, Oliver," 

"Yeah? You like that professorial authority, don't you, baby?" I said in a deeper voice, putting my foot on top of his. I picked up his hand and brought it to my lips, pressing a soft kiss to his palm. When I set it back down, I noticed he was almost finished with his cocoa. 

"You want another hot cocoa? We could share it." I asked, and he nodded. I stood and pressed a kiss to his hair, and then went up and ordered. While I waited for it by the counter, I looked over at my darling boy, with his curls falling in front of his eyes as he read the paper, and felt a wave of relief rush over me. Thank god Elio isn't pissed at me. Thank god he forgave me for being a douchebag. 

We shared the mug of cocoa and I kissed a little bit of whipped cream from his upper lip, making him giggle, which in turn made my heart flutter. He was too sweet and adorable. When I pulled back from our brief kiss, I noticed a man giving us a disgusted look, so I decided to up the ante a little: I moved my chair next to Elio's and wrapped my arm around his neck, letting my forearm hang over his chest. I kissed his hair a few more times and then his cheek, and said "so, what's in the news?" pointing to the momentarily forgotten newspaper on the table. 

"Well, America's fucked,"

"I already knew that," I replied with a pinch to his ear. 

"I'm glad that I can run back to Italy if things get too bad here,"

"Lucky,"

"You would come with me, of course. I would never leave you alone in this dystopian hellscape," he said, matter-of-factly, snuggling closer to me, as much as he could while remaining in his chair. 

"Well thank you, Elio, that is very kind of you," I said. I glanced back at the man who had glared at us a few minutes ago, and he was gathering his things and putting on his jacket. Elio was telling me something about an article he had read, and I tried to focus on what he was saying, but as the man passed our table on his way out, he hissed "dirty fags" at us. Elio's eyes went wide, but I just got pissed. I did know, however, that this man wanted a reaction from us, and I was not about to give him the satisfaction. I just pulled Elio closer to me and whispered in his ear "It's okay, baby. Don't worry about him, we're fine." He nodded and buried his face in my neck. 

"Wanna head home, kiddo?" I asked and he nodded again. 

"...home," he said quietly, a tiny smile on his face. I blushed but didn't say anything. Though our sexual relationship had just started, our emotional and romantic relationship had been going on for months, and it hardly felt so wrong to want him to be with me always. But, the rational, mature part of my brain reminded me that it was way too soon to have him move in with me, that he was 20 and didn't need to be tied down to an almost-thirty-year-old. 

We left the coffee shop and he left the newspaper on the table "for the next person to read," (god, he was such an angel) and he grabbed my arm as we walked. 

"Daddy?" he asked me, very quietly, his mouth against my upper arm. 

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are you bothered by what that man said to us?" 

"I'm bothered that he thinks he's in the right, but I don't care what people say about our relationship. We know the truth, and that's what matters," 

"Yeah...I'm kind of scared. What if people do more than just call us names?" his small voice broke my heart, I took my arm from his embrace of it and wrapped it around his waist tightly, keeping him safe. 

"No need to be scared, kitten, I've got you, nothing bad will happen to us. I won't allow it." 

 

 


	8. Pick my petals off and make my heart explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry it's taken me a little while to write this chapter! fluff and smut ahead and more daddy stuff because i love that shit. also, this one might be kind of short again :/

As we walked back to Oliver's place, my mind was racing. I was really glad that Oliver had apologized and we were back to our normal lovey-dovey selves, but that man's words echoed in my head. How could someone see Oliver and I being affectionate as "dirty"? 

I'd never had a boyfriend before, so I've never really had to deal with name calling. I was called "fag" a few times in high school, but nothing ever really came of it; I always brushed it off, knowing that it was just high school nonsense. But now, now that I had my Oliver, I was pissed that someone could think that it was okay to hiss slurs at us when we were clearly not bothering anyone. 

Oliver's arm around my waist made me feel so safe, I knew that he would never let anything happen to me. When we got back to his apartment, we slipped our shoes and jackets off and Oliver pulled me to him, his arms around my shoulders and mine went automatically to his waist. 

"What can I do to calm you down, my little prince? I can hear that brain of yours buzzing," he said, his mouth against my hair. I thought about that. I really just wanted to be as close to Oliver as I could possibly be, and I wanted to hear the rumble of his voice. 

"Will you read to me, daddy?" 

"Of course," he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice. He turned me around in his arms and walked me over to his bookshelves. 

"Pick whatever you want, baby," he said. I studied the rows of books, deciding that I wanted him to read me something that I've never read before, something that will allow me to get completely invested in it. 

"Hmm.....this one," I chose  _The Shining,_ knowing that it was supposed to be pretty scary, and maybe supernatural scares would distract me from real life ones. Real life ones that took the form of closedminded jerks in coffee shops who clearly did not hide their hatred. 

"Good choice," he said, reaching out to ruffle my hair. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I saw that I had a text from a friend from Oliver's philosophy class, who was asking me if it was true that people saw me and Oliver kissing outside my dorm the other day. I texted back that yes, it was true, and that I'm his boyfriend now. My friend sent back several shocked face emojis and I just rolled my eyes and shut my phone off. I didn't want to think about anything other than my Oliver. 

When we got to the bedroom Oliver began undressing me until I was just in my boxers, and then did the same for himself. He laid on the bed, propped up against the headboard and beckoned me to him, situating me between his legs so that my back was pressed to his chest. I loved how I could feel his chest hair rubbing against my back, I was obsessed with all of his masculine traits: his chest hair, his stubble, his large hands and feet and dick...don't think about his dick, which is right at my lower back, separated only by the cotton of his boxers. 

He broke me out of my lewd thoughts of him and his dick by clearing his throat and starting to read. He had one arm around me, his hand resting on my stomach, the other was in front of me holding the book open...again those long fingers distracting me. I managed to pay attention to him once I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Just as I had hoped, his deep voice vibrated through my body thanks to our proximity, and his warmth permeated through me and made me feel safer than I ever have. 

He stopped reading after 6 chapters, setting the book down on the nightstand and then rubbing my tummy with his hands, moving them down to my boxers and slipping one inside. I groaned and writhed a little as he started stroking me very slowly. 

"Such a good boy, sitting still for so long. Letting daddy read to you," he murmured into my ear, and I could feel his lips brush up against it and his breath move some of the curls near my ear. "Are you my good boy, Elio?"

"Yes...." I moaned. It got me so hot when he called me all those pet names, all I wanted was to be his good boy. 

"Good. My darling boy, I'm always gonna take care of you, you know that right?" he asked, reaching down a little to squeeze my balls, causing me to arch my back against him. 

"Yes, da--" and I couldn't get the rest of that out because he had suddenly left the bed, shedding his boxers and pulling mine down all the way, then moving to grab the bottle of lube in his nightstand. Once he came back to the bed, he spread my legs open and slid a slick finger inside me, causing me to squeal from surprise. He leaned over me and kissed my lips, and that glorious stubble rubbed the skin around my lips raw and it was the most beautiful sensation. 

He added another finger while still kissing me, his tongue entering my mouth and rubbing up against my own. I was surprised when he put a third finger inside, he had only used two last time. I liked it though, I liked having as much of Oliver in me as I could possibly handle. 

"You ready?" he said against my lips, and I nodded my head vigorously, my body thrumming with need. He flipped us so that he was on his back and I was straddling him, he held onto one of my thighs with one hand, using the other to guide his lubed-up cock into my body, and once it was fully inside, he grasped my waist with both hands. The feeling of him inside me was one that I knew I liked, but also knew I had to get used to. It felt good, of course, but a little strange and hurt a little. But I liked the pain, because it meant that Oliver and I were as close as we could get. And it really didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, I think him using three fingers prepped me a lot better than just the two. 

I liked being on top because I could roll my hips and move up and down, all while Oliver was really the one in control. 

"Is this okay, baby? Does it hurt at all?" he asked, probably because I hadn't opened my eyes yet. 

"Hurts a little--" I started saying, but his eyes got wide and he started to lift me off of him, but I bared down on him and kept him in me. 

"Hurts a little, but it's starting to fade away, is what I was going to say, daddy," I said, and he rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, his brows furrowed slightly. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." he said, and started thrusting up into me. I leaned down so that I could kiss him and I stroked his stubbly cheeks with my hands, occasionally running them through his hair, messing it up. Then he hit what I knew must be my prostate, and I had never felt anything like it. I groaned "daaaaaaddddyyyyyyyyy" and sat back up so that I could push myself down on him. 

"That's good, baby, just like that. Good boy," he said. He reached down and started stroking my dick again, and the feeling of his big, warm hand on me and his cock in me was such a beautiful combination that I came. I came all over his chest, some of it landing on that gorgeous chest hair. I felt him come in me not a second later, biting out my name, his warm cum filling me up. He stayed in me for a bit, while we both caught our breaths. 


	9. don't you give me a reason, that it's not the right season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff, minor angst, some smut. more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying my fluff-fest!

The next day Elio and I spent most of at the Met, taking our time exploring each room and each work of art. Some we skipped over rather quickly, and we spent the most time in the Greek and Roman section. I took far too many pictures on my phone of Elio closely looking at statues, his thick eyebrows furrowed a little bit, his pink lips scrunched together to one side of his face. He truly belonged in this section of the museum, as he was pretty much one of these statues come to life. 

I was a little less enthralled with the modern art section, but Elio was taking his time. I stood by the entrance to this area, just watching Elio from afar, relishing in the knowledge that this perfect boy was mine. I liked watching him from a distance, to see what others see when they look at him. Not being able to touch him or kiss him or know what is going on in that beautiful head of his. 

My thoughts were consumed with  _Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio E L I O Elio Elio Elio_ when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Elio was still across the room from me, and I didn't want to tear my eyes away from him, but I turned and saw one of the teaching assistants for another professor in my department. I couldn't remember her name...well, doesn't matter. Let's make this conversation quick. I have a beautiful boy to go hold hands with. 

"Hi Oliver!" She said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. 

"Hi. How are you?" Ugh, this better be over soon.

"I'm so great! Funny running into you here, huh? I guess we're both here alone. We should totally be museum buddies for today!"

"Um, I'm actually wi-"

"How was the end of the semester? Did you finish grading everything? I had so many exams to grade, but I guess that's part of being a TA! Now it's finally break and maybe we can hang out sometime. I'm not going back home for the first time in like forever so maybe you could show me what Christmas in New York is like!"

Oh my god, she really doesn't stop talking. I felt her grab my hand and drag me over to a particularly ugly piece of art and she didn't drop my hand once we were standing in front of it. I yanked my hand out from her grasp and backed a few feet away but she just followed. 

"I don't even like art that much to be honest, I just knew that you did, so I thought maybe I could learn to like it so that we could have more to talk about. After this do-"

"Really, I am wi-" I was cut off again, but this time not by whatever-her-name-is, but by Elio. Thank god for Elio. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled mine over his shoulders. 

"Hi, I'm Elio. Oliver's boyfriend." Elio said, and the smile melted off of this girl's face. 

"What the fuck?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. Like she'd just been told a joke that she doesn't quite understand. 

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend. I was trying to tell you that I'm here with my boyfriend." 

"You're gay?" 

"Yeah."

"You don't act gay, though! I feel like I would've noticed...wait. I know you. You were in Oliver's class! You can't date him!" she said, her cheeks turning bright red. And not a fetching shade of red like Elio's cheeks turn, but blotchy tomato red.

"I'm not in his class anymore. Semester's over. Sorry not sorry that my boyfriend doesn't want to date you. Bye." Elio said, and then walked us away from her. I could tell that he was pissed. He took my hand and pulled me to a hallway near a drinking fountain that no one was near and pushed me against a wall and nuzzled his face into my throat. 

"Daddy. You are mine. Mine." He said, biting my neck a little bit. So my darling boy is possessive! 

"All yours. Only yours, sweet boy." I murmured against his hair, those unruly waves. 

 

 

 

We went back to my place around 8, ate pizza and watched some horror movie with all of the lights turned off. I had no clue what the plot was because I had my Elio on my lap, squirming against my groin during suspenseful parts. That tiny adorable ass of his just rubbing up against me. He had no idea what he was doing to me...I let out a groan, not even realizing it. But Elio looked at me from the corner of his sparkling eyes, a wicked smirk on those perfect lips. 

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" 

"Is something wro--you little brat!" I said, tickling his sides, causing him to kick his legs out and squirm even more against me, laughing. I relented after a while, after he started wheezing with laughter. Once he caught his breath, he knelt on the floor in front of the sofa, pulled my jeans down and lowered his mouth onto my dick. His mouth is a revelation. I knew it would be from the moment I first saw him that first day of class. I was drawn to him immediately, I was drawn to that chiseled jawbone, his straight eyebrows, his expressive green eyes, and those plump pink lips. I lost all ability to speak in that moment I saw him, sitting in the fifth row; I noticed that when I looked at him his cheeks had turned red. He became my Ganymede that day, the boy so beautiful that Zeus had to take him and make him his cup-bearer. Not that I thought I was Zeus by any means--no, but Elio was the most beautiful boy, or person in general, that I had ever seen. I was his completely from that first glance. 

And now, that boy is sucking me off with such enthusiasm, his eyes wide and looking up into mine, a delicate hand holding onto the base of my cock. He was everything I would ever need. I was never going to let him go. 

 

 

 

 

I woke up and it was still completely dark in my room, I felt around for Elio but he was not in bed. Then I heard soft sniffles coming from the living room, but my sleep-addled mind did not really understand what those sounds meant. 

"Elio?" I asked into the darkness of my apartment. I heard Elio sniffle again and take a deep breath and my mind finally caught up with what was happening. Elio was crying. Oh god. Why is he crying? I turned on a light and went over to where he was curled up on the couch and gently touched his face, which was wet with tears. 

"Oh, sweetheart. What's the matter, baby? Are you okay?" He looked up at me with big wet eyes, rimmed with red and tear tracks down his cheeks. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my lap, starting to sob against the cotton of my boxers. A little bit of a strange position, I thought, but I rubbed his back as he cried. I would do absolutely anything for this boy. 

"Baby? Please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded with him, he mumbled something against me that I couldn't make out.

"Could you repeat that for me?" He shifted his head so that his mouth was able to properly form words and he said "I'm sorry I was so possessive today. That was weird but I just never want you to leave me." He said it all in a rush and then buried his face back into me. He was sorry for today? He thinks I could ever leave him? I pulled him up by his underarms so that he was on my lap facing me, his thighs straddling my own. I held his chin with one hand and made him look into my eyes. 

"Elio...I could never leave you. I would never want to leave you. And never apologize for feeling how you feel; I feel just as possessive of you," I said, and he scoffed a little. 

"Really, Elio! Anytime you spoke to that girl next to you in class I would get so jealous. Asking myself why would this angel ever want to be with an old man like me, and I would think 'Elio should be with a college girl, maybe he doesn't actually want someone like me.'" He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine, then rubbed our noses together. A stray tear rolled down his cheek and before I could reach up to wipe it away, Elio had done it himself. But I grabbed that hand and sucked his pointer and middle fingers into my mouth, tasting the salt of his tear. This made him giggle, and that giggle was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. 

"Sorry for being dramatic." Elio whispered. 

"No need to be sorry, Elio. You are allowed to feel however you feel. I will always take care of you, baby boy. Now, let's go back to bed." But we ended up kissing for a while on the couch, Elio opening his mouth for me and rubbing our chests together, his scrawny arms coming to rest around my neck, one holding onto my hair. 

"I love you so much, Oliver." He said once we pulled apart. 

"I love you, too, baby. You're all I need." 


	10. birds and worms will come for me, the cycle of life is complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot? whaaat? not just fluff, but conflict? cliche conflict, but conflict nonetheless. an attempt at creating more opportunities for the boys comforting each other, which is pretty much my kink.

My meltdown last night was somewhat embarrassing. But Oliver was so sweet and gentle with me, so reassuring and honest. After he calmed me down sufficiently, he carried me back to bed and cuddled me so close to him

"Elio," 

"Oliver," 

"How would you feel about going with me to my parents' Hanukkah party tonight? I have to make an appearance, and it would be easier with you there with me," Oliver asked me while lying on top of me in bed. He was such a big man, but his weight felt heavenly on me. Did I want to meet his parents? Would they be okay with their son dating a college student? He had told me before that his parents reluctantly accepted his sexuality and that things were still somewhat tense with them. 

"Do you really want me to go with you?" 

"Of course I do, goose," he replied, shifting a little so that his hips were between my thighs. He rubbed his thumb over my eyebrows and pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose, which made me blush. Dammit, why do I blush so much? 

"Well...I mean, yeah, if you want me to," 

"You don't sound so sure, baby," he said and squinted his eyes a little at me, like he was trying to read my mind. 

"You said that they're not so supportive of you being gay...I don't want to make things worse between you and them,"

"El, I plan on being with you forever," he started, making me blush even deeper and look away, but he wouldn't let me, he grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes, "and that means that my parents need to meet you and fully understand that my being gay is not temporary or changeable, and that you are the one I am going to marry someday." 

That was the first mention of marriage in our relationship and it made my heart skip a beat and then flutter wildly. Oliver wants to marry me someday. Holy shit. 

"I'll go with you, daddy, of course I will," I replied and pulled his face down to kiss him. He pulled away after a few moments and stuck his thumb in my mouth which I sucked on greedily. 

"Thank you, baby. I'll make it up to you, tomorrow night we can go dancing. There's a gay bar that I've wanted to take you to for a while,"

"Have you been there before?" I asked, not liking the idea of Oliver going to a bar and dancing with random men. 

"No, but I would love to go with you," 

"It sounds great. I will have to go back to my dorm to get an outfit, though. I have something in mind that's been sitting unworn in my closet," 

"I can't wait to see it," he said and rolled us over so that I was on him. I curled up against his side and put one of my legs between his, cuddling up nice and close. I ran my hand over his chest, smoothing down his soft chest hair that went all the way up to the base of his throat. 

 

We arrived at Oliver's parents' fancy Upper East Side brownstone and I felt thoroughly intimidated. I had gone back to my dorm after we had breakfast and grabbed my club outfit for tomorrow night and something respectable for tonight. Oliver told me that the parties his parents threw were pretty formal, so I wore black trousers with a the only button down shirt I had brought with me to college, a white one that had drawings of faces all over it. I tucked it into my pants, which I am now thinking are probably too tight and make me look too gay, but whatever. Too late now. They were probably too short too, showing my black socks and skinny ankles. God, why are all my clothes so stereotypically early-twenties gay? Luckily, I had brought the matching suit jacket for the pants, so I looked at least somewhat like a grown up. Suits will do that to you. 

I smoothed my hair with my hands once more, but Oliver grabbed them and brought them to his mouth to kiss.  

"Please don't worry, angel. You'll be fine, I won't leave your side all night, I promise," 

"Ok. Let's do this," I said, after taking a deep breath. Oliver knocked on the door and grinned at me over his shoulder. I admired his tall body as we waited for someone to open the door. He looked truly gorgeous in his dark blue suit, ugh it fit his ass so perfectly. And his legs looked especially long, and his shoulders especially broad and strong in the jacket. Thankfully the door opened before I could start drooling. 

Someone who wasn't Oliver's parents let us in, and we went up some steps to a large living room that looked like a fancy hotel. There were tons of people and I felt kind of overwhelmed because I knew none of them. I grabbed Oliver's arm and held onto him, letting him lead me over to a bar, which he had told me beforehand that his parents always rented for parties. He ordered a beer for himself and a rum and coke for me. We hung around in a corner for a little bit while we downed our drinks, which I definitely needed if I was going to meet his parents. 

Oliver whispered information about a lot of the people milling about the party, telling me who was married to who and how he was related to them. A few of them came over to hug Oliver and ask him how he's been, but they all left us before he could introduce me. 

We left our empty glasses on the bar and Oliver led me over to a couple that was standing at the edge of the large room, laughing with some other people. Those were them. They were in their early-sixties probably and the man had Oliver's nose and the woman had Oliver's eyes. But they didn't have the kindness that Oliver's face exudes. I was terrified of them. 

We approached them as their friends walked away, Oliver saying "happy Hanukkah, mom and dad!" and giving his mother a hug and his father a handshake. I hung back kind of awkwardly and waited for Oliver to pull me forward. 

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Elio Perlman. Elio, this is my mom, Ruth and my dad, Alexander," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. His parents eyed me suspiciously and did not say anything. I put my hand out to shake his father's and said "it's nice to meet you, Mr. Zimmerman," but he did not put his hand out. I awkwardly lowered it and looked up at Oliver. 

"Dad, what the hell? This is my boyfriend, you could at least shake his hand," he said sounding very disappointed. 

"You look a little young to be dating our son," was all his father said to me. Wow. In Italy, this type of inhospitality would not fly at all. 

"Elio is twent-" Oliver started, but his father interrupted him. 

"Oliver. You really couldn't have found a nice girl to bring? I could understand that, but a boy? You have to be done with that phase now, you're almost thirty, this kind of 'exploration' is getting to be pathetic, Oliver," he said, and I could feel myself getting more and more pissed off. How dare they call their son pathetic? How dare they write me off as 'exploration.' 

"Definitely not a phase, guys. I am quite fully gay," he said incredulously and with a kind of laugh in his voice. I was extremely uncomfortable and tightened my grip of Oliver's waist. 

"I brought Elio here so that you could meet him and know what an amazing person he is. I wanted you to see how damn lucky I am that he loves me, that I found someone who I love more than anything. I am a successful professor, I am writing a book, I have a nice apartment and good friends and a boyfriend who cares about me and loves me as much as I love him. You're my parents, for god's sake, you should be a little bit happy that your son is happy and in love. It shouldn't matter who I am in love with," Oliver finished, huffing out a breath at the end. I was proud of him for standing up for us. His mother looked sheepish and chastised, and his father looked away and then back at him with a sigh. 

Then his dad reluctantly stuck his hand out for me to shake, which I did. Then his mother patted my shoulder weirdly and mumbled a half-hearted apology to the both of us. Oliver rolled his eyes a little bit at their childish attitudes. 

"Now, I am a grown man, and I don't need your approval in any facet of my life. However, I am your goddamn son, and I think you could both stand to be a little tiny bit supportive of me. If you can't, that's fine. Just let me know now, so that I can save my breath and my time. I'm not going to fight and beg for your approval," 

"Oliver, we love you. We just want what's best for you, and we know that you think that being with him is what you want, but this boy is not what is going to make your life happy," his mother said, glancing at me when she said 'this boy.' I couldn't believe she was saying this to Oliver while I was right here. I wasn't even uncomfortable anymore, I was just pissed that Oliver had to deal with this. But I couldn't get my mouth to form any words. Oliver had words, though. My daddy would always stand up for us. 

"This boy," Oliver started, jostling me against his side a little, "this boy is everything I've ever wanted. My life is so full because of him, he has brought me nothing but joy and love and support and gentleness. If I were to suppress all of my feelings and my true nature and marry whatever woman you chose for me, I would be dead inside," 

"Oli-" his father started. But Oliver said "we're gonna head out. I'm sorry that you wasted this time with Elio by insulting him and lecturing me instead of getting to know the man that your son loves. But I don't know why I expected anything else. Happy Hanukkah," he finished and we walked out of the living room and down the steps and out the door onto the street. 

"I am so fucking sorry, Elio. God, I don't know why I thought that was a good idea. Baby I am so sorry," I held onto his neck, rubbing my thumbs over his adam's apple, feeling the scruff on his throat. I couldn't imagine having parents like that, who wanted their son to suppress his feelings and live a lie. I needed Oliver to meet my parents as soon as possible so that he could have them as surrogate parents.  

"Oliver, Oliver, it's fine, it's okay. I'm sorry that they were being so awful to you. You are brave and honest and were trying to be open with them, you showed how happy you are and they stomped on it," I then caressed his lips with my fingers and he kissed my fingertips. I swore to myself that I would make Oliver certain that he was loved and cherished and adored. 

 


	11. I am plump and ripe, I'm pinker than shepherd's delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys receive an interesting message/go out on another date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for continuing to read my dumb little fluff fest. I am not the best writer and I am aware of that, but I enjoy writing this happy nonsense. I have a lot of ideas but am not very good at organizing them into a cohesive story.

We spent the next few hours in Central Park, holding hands in the darkening night and people watching. I could tell that Elio was trying to distract me and make me laugh, which I deeply appreciated. We sat real close together on a bench, his hand on my thigh and my arm around his shoulders. He was trying to guess what some woman was talking about on her phone a few benches away from us, we could make out a few words here and there, but Elio supplied the rest of the conversation. I got distracted by his long wavy hair falling into his face and over his eyes thanks to the wind, and his sharp cheekbones tinged pink. He paused to listen closely to her, and as he listened he licked his lips, letting his tongue linger on his bottom lip. I couldn't help myself and I leaned in and kissed him, sucking on that lower lip, hearing him whimper and try to get closer to me, which wasn't possible on this public bench. We made out for a few minutes, but then I decided to avoid any potential inconvenient boners by heading home. 

When Elio and I got back to my place, I checked my phone to see a text message from my mother. I sat down on the sofa and pulled Elio down next to me, I wanted him close to me while I read whatever awful things she had to say. 

My sweet Elio wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered "whatever it says, you're still Oliver, you're still the best person I've ever known," and he kissed my cheek a few times. I opened the message and we both read it:

"Oliver, your father and I acted horribly today. Looking back on our interaction, I am ashamed to have been such a bad mother. You are our son, and you are right, your happiness should be our priority. The shock of seeing our son with a boy may last for a while, but we are willing to meet with you both again, if you were to forgive us for our behavior. We are stuck in the past, a past where being gay was socially unacceptable and scary. But things are different now and we need to change with the times. We don't want to lose our son. Let me know if you would give us another chance, we would like to get to know your boyfriend if you would let us. We love you, Ollybear and we are so sorry for our shameful words."

"Holy fuck, Oliver!" Elio said excitedly, jostling me a little bit. I was in shock. I felt like I had whiplash. Not five hours ago they wrote my relationship off as experimentation, and now they want to get to know him? I was skeptical, but hopeful. 

"I...I don't know what to do, El," 

"You don't have to decide anything right now, daddy. You can take your time. But I think it's good that they realized so quickly that they were being huge dicks," Elio was rubbing my back now and it felt so good. I needed a little while to process all of this. 

We went to bed after that and I made love to Elio softly and gently, him underneath me, pliant and sweet. He held my face close and whispered that he loved me over and over as we came, and he held me against his chest as we fell asleep afterwards. My head was tucked under his chin and he rubbed my arm that was thrown over his torso, and pressed little kisses on my hair.

"My sweet daddy, everything will be okay. I love you," 

I fell asleep feeling incredibly safe and taken care of by this angelic boy.

 

The next day was pretty lazy; I woke up still lying across Elio's pale, smooth chest. I spent some time admiring his pink nipples and smoothed my hand over the little trail of hair under his naval. I tucked one of my legs between his and could feel myself getting hard from the contact of his soft cock against my stomach. He snuffled a little bit and rubbed at his eyes, "morning," he said with a sleepy voice. He was so fucking adorable, I had butterflies in my stomach. I thanked him for being such a sweetheart yesterday by sucking his dick for quite some time, bringing him to the edge and then easing back, savoring the feeling of the weight of his cock on my tongue and his pubic hair tickling my nose. 

We spent most of the day naked in bed together, reading and cuddling. I kept thinking about the message that my mom sent me, I still hadn't replied because I wasn't sure if she was being honest. But why would she lie about wanting to get to know Elio or feeling bad about her harsh, cruel words? I decided that I would think about it tomorrow, that I would just enjoy my lazy day with my love.

Around 8 I suggested we got up and showered before we went to the bar. We washed each other, and when we got out of the shower Elio scurried out into my room and grabbed his bag and then kicked me out of the bathroom so that he could get ready. 

"Why can't I get ready in here too?"

"Because I want to surprise you with my complete look. You can't see the process, you just need to see the finished product. Now out," he said firmly, with a slap to my ass. 

I did as I was told and walked over to my closet to pick something to wear. My clothes were pretty boring, but I did have one kind of cool shirt, it was a silky black button down. Yeah, that would work. I only buttoned it up halfway so that my chest hair was on full display, which I knew would drive Elio crazy. I paired it with dark jeans and a pair of black Sperry's that Elio always made fun of, 'you are such a preppy jock, Oliver, oh my god, I knew it, your true form is a prepster. Let me guess, you played lacrosse in high school,' he said once in my office after class. He was right about the lacrosse thing. This was before we had admitted to our mutual attraction and our chats were filled with flirtation and the sexual and romantic tension could have been cut with a knife. 

I made the bed while I waited and then sat down on the edge of it, scrolling through instagram. I only had an account because Elio wanted to 'show me off' to his friends back in Italy. The bathroom door opened and there stood my Elio looking sexy as hell. He had on a long sleeved red shirt that was completely see through, tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans with rips at the knees. I looked up at his face to see he had on glossy red lipstick on those plump, heavenly lips. 

"Fuck me," I said. My mouth was dry and I'm sure that my jaw was dropped like in a cartoon. 

"Do you like it?" he asked, sounding kind of unsure. He was squinting his eyes and scrunching his mouth up like he does when he's nervous or embarrassed. 

"Do I like it? Baby, come here, you sweet thing," I beckoned him to me, and he stopped right in front of me, between my legs. I held his slim waist in my hands, feeling the transparent fabric under my fingers. His were right there for cute little nipples were right there for me to see, and I pressed kisses to them through the shirt. I looked up at his face which was looking down at me, his cheeks flushed red. 

"Fuck. You look so sexy, baby. Your lips..." I trailed off with a groan. I couldn't believe my eyes. 

"I was worried that I might look like a girl, but I think I like the lipstick,"

"You absolutely do not look like a girl, you look like my Elio. I love the lipstick and I can't wait to have it all over my lips," I said and stood up to press my lips gently to his, feeling some of the gloss transfer. I pulled back and licked my lips, which now tasted like his cherry gloss. 

 

 

We took an Uber to the bar, which was packed when we got in there. I ordered us some drinks, telling Elio to wait over at a table so that he wouldn't get carded. There were men and women there, and a lot of the men were wearing makeup, and a lot more of it than Elio had on. There was a big burly man who had full drag makeup on and a beard. I've never been to a gay bar before, and I was glad to share this experience with my boyfriend by my side so that we wouldn't be propositioned and could just enjoy each other. 

I pulled Elio to the dance floor when one of my favorite Psychedelic Furs songs came on, I was surprised that a song from the 80s was playing here, but I wasn't about to complain. I wrapped an arm around Elio's waist, and started to feel the effects of the alcohol. I saw a man take a long look at Elio (who can blame him, really. Elio is the sexiest person in this place, the sexiest person to ever live, in my opinion) and I did not like this, so I pulled him even closer and he put his hands on my chest and yanked gently on my chest hair. 

"Don't worry, daddy. I'm all yours," he stood on his tiptoes to say that into my ear. I relaxed and we both started dancing like complete dorks, but we had so much fun. We didn't care what the music was, we were just happy to be there together, and we danced for hours. At one point, Elio must have gotten tired, so he took me to a corner and stuffed his face into my armpit which made me laugh.  

"What are you doing, baby?"

"You're all sweaty, daddy. You smell so good," he said into my underarm. 

"How about we head home, baby? You're falling asleep in there."

 

 

Back at my apartment, Elio seemed to have caught a second wind, as he was full of energy and was buzzing with happiness. 

"Thank you so so much for taking me there, Oliver! I had so much fun dancing with you and your lips are all smeared with lipstick and I really like how that looks on you especially with your stubble and whoops there's some on your chest too," I put my hand over his mouth and then encouraged him to take a breath. He was much smaller than me, and younger, and therefore had a lower tolerance for alcohol, so when he dropped to his knees in front of me and started to unzip my pants, I stopped him. Pulling him up by his upper arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Baby, you're still drunk. I don't want you doing anything while your not sober, I don't want to take advantage of you, angel," 

"Daddy, please, let me suck you off, please please please, I'm not drunk anymore, pleeeeeeease" 

"Elio. No. Let's wash your face and get you into bed, okay baby?" He nodded and started to walk towards the bathroom and stumbled a little, leaning against the wall for support. 

"Maybe you're right. My head feels weird, daddy. Why is the room spinning?" 

"You're drunk, Elio. That's why the room is spinning," I said with a little laugh. Poor kid. He's from Italy, shouldn't he be more used to being drunk? 

After helping him to wash his face and brush his teeth, I undressed him from his sexy little outfit and tucked him into bed. I went and brushed my own teeth before stripping and getting in bed next to him, not touching him in case he felt too sick or dizzy to cuddle. But he tucked himself up into my side, holding onto me tightly, like he was afraid he might fall off of the bed, even though we were in the middle of it. He fell asleep pretty quickly and I waited until I knew for sure he was asleep before I closed my eyes. I whispered 'I love you' against his hair, even though I knew he wouldn't hear it. 

 


	12. i'm your deadly nightshade, i'm your cherry tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff and familial angst alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this story still has no direction or real plot. thanks for sticking with it if you have been lol

I woke up feeling far less hungover than I expected to. I was draped over Oliver's warm and cozy chest, his arms wrapped around me, and I felt like I was in heaven. I stared up at his handsome face as he continued to sleep, his eyelashes fluttering. I gently ran my fingertip over his strong nose and chuckled to myself when he twitched a little bit. Was this man really mine? What deity decided that Oliver Zimmerman should fall in love with little old me? I thanked this deity in my head and continued my study of Oliver's beautiful face. His lips were a little bit chapped, and I ran my finger over them next, enjoying the somewhat rough texture of the pink flesh. Suddenly my finger was sucked into his mouth, his tongue lavishing it. 

"Ah! Oliver!" I cried out in surprise. He laughed, released my finger, and squeezed me tighter against him. 

"Good morning, my love," he said, his deep voice soundly gravelly from disuse. I nuzzled my face into his throat and kissed the stubble there. He smelled so good. I vaguely remember telling him that last night at the bar...oh god, right after sticking my face into his armpit. Jesus, why am I so unable to control myself around him? It was all coming back to me: his silky, black shirt damp with sweat, my drunken self wanting to crawl inside of it and fall asleep there. 

"How're you feeling this morning, baby?" he asked. 

"Not too bad," I replied, "did you have fun last night?" He hummed an affirmative answer and closed his eyes as he shifted me so that I was completely on top of him, every inch of my body covering his. He ran his hands down my back to my ass, which he squeezed, and then down to my thighs and back up to my hair. He completed this circuit quite a few times. 

"I had a great time, Elio. I'm not great with crowds, but having you there with me made it easy. I loved how you ground against me, and hung off of my neck and how fucking sexy you looked in that see-through shirt. I don't know how I managed to keep my dick in check while we were there." This made me blush. I'm glad he had liked my outfit. 

"And your lips, Elio, fuck, your lips were so gorgeous last night. They're gorgeous all the time, but that lipstick was so fucking hot, baby. You are all of my wildest dreams come to life just for me." 

"Only ever for you, daddy." 

I kissed him a few more times and then got up from my comfy spot on my boyfriend and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I got back, Oliver was laid back against the headboard, one leg bent at the knee, his foot resting on the bed, the other leg spread out a little bit, giving me the most perfect view of his dick and balls. He had an arm bent behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. He looked like one of the marble statues of gods that we had seen at the Met. My mouth watered at the sight. 

"Are you even real?" I asked. 

"Very. C'mere baby boy," he said with a wink. I walked up to him slowly, making sure that this wasn't a dream. That I wasn't going to wake up in my dorm bed with a boner and another day of class ahead with him as just my professor. I stood at the edge of the bed, my eyes glued to his crotch. 

"Can I please touch you, daddy?" I begged. I could see his dick getting harder with my words. 

"Yes, angel, come and show daddy what a good boy you are," he replied. Fuck, he really knew exactly what to say to turn me on. I wanted to be his good boy so badly, I wanted to worship him. I laid down on my tummy on the bed, so that my face was level with his crotch. I grabbed his balls with one hand and nuzzled my nose into his pubic hair. His scent was overwhelming and intoxicating and I didn't know where to put my mouth first. I slithered back down the bed so that I was kneeling in front of it, and Oliver followed so that his legs were hanging off. I pulled his thighs over my shoulders so that they were on either side of my head. The feel of the thick, coarse hair on his thighs was lovely against my face. I wanted him to strangle me with his strong thighs, I wanted to die right there, with his big cock in my mouth and his thighs squeezing my head. 

I held onto his thighs, rubbing my hands up and down them, trying to swallow as much of his cock as I could. I was getting better at this, I could tell. I choked a little less this time, but honestly, I loved that his cock was so big that I choked on it. I grabbed the base of his dick with one hand and squeezed, his strangled sounds of pleasure were muffled a little bit by his thighs against my ears, but they sounded like music to me. He came a few minutes later, I wanted to really let him enjoy this, didn't want it to end too quickly. His come flooded my throat and I pulled my head back so that I could lick at the head and gather every last drop. 

"Fuck, Elio, get up here," he growled and had me lie on top of him on my back, "you are such a good boy, baby. I don't deserve you," he said as he started to jerk me off. His hands are so big and warm, and enveloped my cock so nicely. I tossed my head back onto his shoulder and shuddered as I came all over his hand. 

"Good morning," he murmured against my ear, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I kept my eyes shut and fought to catch my breath. Good morning, indeed. 

 

 

 

Oliver invited his parents over to his apartment so that he could try to figure out what the fuck was going on with them. Why did they change their tune so quickly? Deep-seated homophobia doesn't just go away that fast. I offered to go back to my dorm so that he could have this discussion without me there, but he would not have it. He quietly asked me to stay with him, to hold his hand through it. My heart ached for him, and he looked so young and scared when he asked me that. Of course I would stay, I would do anything this man asked me to do. I was his completely, he owned my heart and soul and body. None of those things were mine anymore, they all belonged to Oliver. 

Ruth and Alexander Zimmerman came over around 11 a.m., and Oliver and I had prepped what he was going to say to them if things got nasty really fast. He had made coffee for them, and I was pouring it out into mugs when the doorbell rang. Oliver gave me a slightly panicked glance and then buzzed them in. I walked over to him and put my hands on his neck, tilting his head down to look at me. 

"I am here for you, Oliver. No matter what they say to you, you are the best person I have ever known. You are kind and gentle and sweet and so smart, and brave and loving, creative and strong. I love you so much," I said the last sentence fiercely while looking directly into his scared blue eyes. I then pulled him down for a kiss, which I tried to infuse with every ounce of love I felt for him. A knock at the door pulled us away from each other, and as he turned to walk towards the door, he whispered "thank you, Elio." 

His parents entered the apartment, his mother giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, his father patting his back awkwardly. I could see Oliver's body start to shake already. I prayed that things didn't go south too fast. 

"Good morning, Oliver. Thank you for having us over," his mother said as she glanced around the apartment. Probably judging it. 

"We made coffee, if you would like some," Oliver offered. His parents' eyebrows seemed to twitch at the same time in unison at the word "we." They looked over to where Oliver was walking, which was towards me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I placed my hand on the small of his back, rubbing it gently, letting him know that I was right there with him. 

"Oh. Hello, Elliott." His father said. 

"Elio. His name is Elio. E-L-I-O, dad. Not Elliott, Elio," Oliver corrected. 

"Right. Elio. Hi." 

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman." I knew how to put on my "good Italian son" manners when I needed to. Oliver handed his parents a mug of coffee each and gestured to the two armchairs for them to sit down. He took a seat on the sofa and pulled me down next to him, his arm still around my shoulders, and he crossed one ankle over his knee. A very confident position. 

"So. Let's get right down to it. What the hell is going on? Why did you berate me with homophobia at your party, and then text me with a whole new lease on life?" Oliver asked somewhat roughly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and held onto his side tightly, rubbing my hand up and down over his green button down shirt. 

"After you left the party, a friend of ours, Rabbi Frankel, approached us and told us that he had overheard the conversation, and explained how wrong we were. He sat us down and had us try to get to the real issue, which is not you, Oliver, but us. We are so caught up in the past that we have hurt our son," his mother replied. Wow. Solid work, Rabbi Frankel. 

"All it takes is one talk from a rabbi and boom! You take everything back? Ha. I don't believe that for a second," Oliver laughed sarcastically at that. I was skeptical too. 

"We are so sorry, Oliver, for the pain that we have caused you. We don't expect you to forgive us right away." 

"I really think you should apologize to Elio. I am used to this bullshit from you two, but you put him in an incredibly uncomfortable situation. When David and Becca brought home their future spouses you welcomed them in with open arms. You were so rude to Elio," Oliver said, tightening his hold on my shoulders. I'm glad he brought up his siblings; he had told me that his parents were beyond thrilled when his older brother and younger sister brought their significant others. However, David and Becca were both straight, obviously. 

His parents both looked at me, and I shrunk a little under their gaze. I pressed my body even closer to Oliver's on the couch, so we were pressed together from knee to shoulder. 

"Elio, we are so sorry for how we behaved. You deserved none of what we said to you. We would like the chance to get to know you," his father said. Alexander seemed a little more reluctant about everything. I could tell that Ruth had told him what to say. Also, he still wasn't getting my name right. He was pronouncing it like "Eel-eyoh." Which was making Oliver roll his eyes. 

"Um. I accept your apology." 

"Thank you."

"So, Elio," at least his mother could say my name correctly, "where are you from?" Ah. Changing the subject quickly so that Oliver couldn't grill them on their turning over of a new leaf. 

"I'm from Italy, ma'am. Milan in the fall and spring, Crema in the winter and summer," 

"Italy? Wow, so you speak Italian?" His mother asked, earning another eye roll from her son. 

"Of course he speaks Italian, he lived there for 19 years," Oliver replied before I could say anything. 

"Yes, I speak Italian. And French. My mother is Italian and French. My father is American," I explained. They asked me more questions about my life in Italy, about what I am studying at NYU, about how Oliver and I met. Which was slightly awkward to explain. I'm sure it can't be easy to tell your parents that you met your boyfriend because you were his professor. His mother looked slightly uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as I did. 

The conversation took a turn back to Oliver's family, he asked about his siblings and nieces and nephews. I knew that he hadn't talked to David or Becca in quite some time, mostly because they both lived in upstate New York and not in the city. I hoped that I could meet them someday, I mean if Oliver is serious and wants to marry me at some point, I would be their kids' uncle too. Uncle Elio and Uncle Oliver: that's pretty damn cute. I was lost in my thoughts when Oliver said "Okay, I think we've made some progress today. Maybe next time we can invite Dave and Bec." 

"That sounds lovely, Oliver. Thank you for giving us another chance. And Elio, thank you as well. We really do want to be a part of Oliver's life, and clearly you are a very important part of it." 

His mother hugged him and he shook his father's hand and then they left the apartment. Oliver locked the door after them, and then slumped against it, making grabby hands towards me. He put his face on my shoulder and groaned loudly. 

"We did it. We survived an hour with my parents." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for continuing to read <3 I really appreciate all of you!!


	13. winter sun to summer snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short cute conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this is so short. i am in a slump in every aspect of my life right now and this is all i can do right now. more will be coming once i get my creative juices flowin :P thanks for sticking with me!!!

After my parents left, I felt completely emotionally drained. I put my face into Elio's neck and let out a frustrated groan. I still had no fucking idea what to do about my mom and dad, how to handle this situation, or what to even do right now in this moment. I didn't want Elio to see me like this, I wanted to always be strong for him. But he was an angel and took care of me for the rest of the day; we took a hot shower together where he cleaned me from head to toe and afterwards he massaged my back for an hour straight. He straddled my ass and used massage oil that he magically had in his duffle bag. Said duffle bag made me sad to think about because he was running out of clothing and would have to go back to his dorm at some point...maybe I could go with him and fuck him in his dorm room. Would that be inappropriate as a professor? To fuck one of my students in his dorm room? 

We spent the rest of the day in sweatpants on the couch switching between making out and watching The Office. I fell asleep that night with my head on Elio's skinny chest, listening to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat while he cuddled me close and whispered sweet things to me. 

 

I woke the next morning with Elio on top of me, lanky limbs thrown over my body. His precious pale face was inches from mine, and I chuckled at the sight of a little mustache coming in. Poor kid would probably never be able to grow a full mustache. The laughter shook my body enough to wake him, and he looked like a sleepy kitten when his eyes fluttered open. 

"Morning, baby boy," I whispered. He just hummed and wrapped his arms around my neck even tighter. 

"You've got a little trash 'stache going," 

"What?" He asked sleepily. Sweet thing couldn't keep his eyes open. 

"You have a spotty little mustache, baby."

"Sorry we all can't grow perfect sexy stubble like some people."

"I think it's cute." 

"Ha ha. I'll shave it this morning. Can I borrow your razor?"

"Of course. Also, we should probably head to your dorm today to get you some more clothes. You can do laundry here, but I want you to stay longer...I mean only if you want to. No pressure." 

"Duh I want to stay here, dummy." 

"Brat." I said playfully and pinched his side. He squirmed and tried to get away from my tickling fingers, but I am stronger than him so I flipped him over and pinned him down, holding his wrists above his head and straddling his pelvis. He thrust his hips up, grinding our cocks together through our boxers. 

"Daddy, please please please," he begged. Elio underneath me, begging and writhing, was extremely erotic. 

"Please what, little brat?" I asked in a deep voice, with a pinch to one of his nipples. He groaned loud and long and tossed his head back, and I dove in and started licking his smooth pale neck. 

"Please make me come, daddy." 

"That's a good boy, asking so nicely." I got off of him briefly to remove our boxers and then climbed back on top of him, taking both of our cocks in one of my hands and stroking them together. The heated flesh of our dicks rubbing together was incredible and his moans were gorgeous. We came within seconds of each other after a few minutes of slow rutting. I licked the cum off of his chest and then reached over to the bedside table to grab my phone to take a picture of him with his trash 'stache before he could shave it. 

"Gonna take a picture of you, baby, is that alright? I'll keep it in a private folder so only I can see it," I asked, and he bit his lip and nodded. I positioned him so that he was leaning back against the headboard, his long legs spread, one hand above his head holding onto the headboard and the other on his chest. Fuck, this was going to be a useful photo for times we weren't together. He gave me a little smirk and I took the photo. 

"Fuck, baby. You're so gorgeous, how did I get so lucky?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. lay all your love on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week's time jump! because i can. and lots of dialogue.

A blissful week had passed since break first started, and now Elio had to leave me to go to Italy to see his parents for a week. It was no surprise that Elio quickly became the most vital part of my days, days that we spent cuddling and making out and exploring New York together, and making love and talking and watching movies. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to beg him to stay with me, to never leave my side. But I knew that he had to go home and that it would only be a week. We could handle this. 

We took a taxi to the airport and I walked as far into it as I could with him before I had to send him off. I pulled him off to the side and wrapped my arms around his waist and picked him up a little, and his arms went around my neck holding tightly on to me. 

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much, baby," I said against his curls. He tangled his fingers into my hair and pulled a little bit. 

"I'm going to miss you, daddy."

"Promise to call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

"Promise."

"And promise to send me at least two selfies everyday," I said, and he chuckled but agreed. 

"Okay, only if you do the same."

"And call and text as much as you want. In seven days, I will be right here to pick you up." We stayed in this embrace until I sighed and gently set him down on his feet. He straightened his hoodie and shook his curls out of his eyes. He looked so cute and I just wanted to put him in my pocket and take him back home. I held his jaw with both of my hands and he reached up to hold onto my neck. I'm not a cryer typically, but I felt a tear escape from one of my eyes. Before I could reach up to swipe it quickly away, Elio's thumb caught it. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'm being stupid, it's only seven days."

"You're not being stupid, Oliver. The past week has been heaven, but we will have more heaven when I get back."

"I love you, Elio."

"I love you, Oliver. I'll see you in seven days." We kissed and it did not last nearly long enough, and when I pulled back he chased my lips with his and we ended up kissing for a few more minutes. 

"You better go, kitten. Don't want you to miss your flight," I said as I nuzzled my nose against his cheek. 

"Love you."

"Love you." I replied, and he put his backpack back on and grabbed his suitcase and with one more kiss he was off. I watched him go through security and then watched him disappear into the busy terminals. 

 

The taxi ride back to my apartment was sad and lonely. Elio did text me from his gate, telling me how bored he was already and that he wished I was going with him. He sent me a handful of emojis that he had put in a terribly inappropriate order (a cartwheeling person, a peach, an eggplant, and water drops) with the next message reading "that's me spreading my legs for u." My face had turned bright red and I laughed, but told him that he was abusing emojis and that he should stop immediately. In response he sent back a smiley emoji that had its tongue out, more water drops then another eggplant, with the next message saying "that's me sucking your cock." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't deny that I wished he was doing just that to me right now, instead of waiting for a flight that would take him hundreds of miles away from me. 

I cleaned up around my apartment and listened to the playlist that Elio had made me before he left, titled "A Playlist for My Oliver." I laughed a little bit at the song choices, but they were so uniquely Elio, because they were a strange mix of old and new, pop and rock and folk. Elio's feelings for me were made clear with each song, and I was blushing pretty much the whole time I listened to it. He had made it on spotify, but also hand wrote all the songs on a piece of notebook paper for me. 

  1. lay all your love on me--abba
  2. waiting is the hardest part--tom petty
  3. catch the wind--donovan 
  4. my my my--troye sivan
  5. you can be the boss--lana del rey 
  6. baby let me follow you down--bob dylan
  7. what do i care--johnny cash
  8. hungry like the wolf--duran duran 
  9. animal--troye sivan
  10. two of us--the beatles
  11. everyday i write the book--elvis costello
  12. religion--lana del rey
  13. love my way--the psychedelic furs
  14. personal jesus--depeche mode
  15. burning desire--lana del rey 
  16. annie's song--john denver
  17. romeo and juliet--dire straits 
  18. bloom--troye sivan
  19. when you dance you can really love--neil young 



After deep cleaning my whole apartment and reorganizing my bookshelves twice, I walked into my bedroom and laid down on the messy bed. I hadn't bothered to make it this morning because why waste time that could be spent kissing my boyfriend before he had to leave? I pulled out my phone and opened up the picture that I had taken of him last week, I stared at his perfect face with his mouth scrunched up to one side and his hard on flat against his tummy. I jerked off to this lovely picture of my gorgeous little boyfriend and came with his name on my lips, desperate for him to be there with me.

One of his dirty t-shirts was on the bed, and I picked it up and put it over my face. It smelled of his sweat and general Elio scent, which was the loveliest thing I've ever smelled. 

I fell asleep with his shirt over my face, breathing air through the filter of worn cotton, through the filter of Elio's scent, going straight into my lungs and filling me with his essence. 

My phone vibrating woke me up 8 hours later. 

"Oliver!!!"

"Hey baby, how are you? How was the flight?"

"I'm fine, flight was fine. I miss you already, Oliver. I hate this. I have to spend the next week answering stupid questions from relatives that all think I'm still 15," I could hear the pout in his voice, and all I wanted was him on my lap and my arms around his sweet body. 

"Aw, baby, it'll be fine. You'll be back here before you know it. But you missed home right? Aren't you glad to be back?"

"Home is wherever I'm with you," he said in a shy little voice, and my heart rate increased a thousand percent, "but I did miss my parents, and I told them about you. I mean, I had told them back in September that I was interested in someone, but it was nice to finally let them know about you."

"Are they okay with me?" I was worried that his parents might think I'm too old, or that I was taking advantage of their son. 

"They love you already, daddy. They were slightly concerned about our age gap, but they said I am mature and able to make my own decisions. Oh! and I showed them a picture of you and my mom was like 'that's the most handsome man I've ever seen' and my dad got all pouty. They are so impressed with how smart you are and I made my dad read that article you wrote about Heraclitus. He was amazed and can't wait to meet you to talk about it in person." He finally took a breath, and we just listened to each other breathing for a few moments. 

"Are you alone right now, Elio?"

"Yes, I'm in my room. My parents have tons of people over, but I told them I needed some time to rest."

"Good. I bet you're very tense right now, baby. Why don't you go lock your door and strip and then lay down on your bed for me."

"Okay. Door's locked, I'm in bed."

"Now, run those long gorgeous fingers of yours down your chest to your cock. Imagine that it's my hand. I know you love how big my hands are, imagine it's me touching you."

"Daddyyy..."

"I jerked off earlier to that picture I took of you. Now I want you to get off. Do you have that picture you took of me?" 

"Yeah."

"Open that picture up, baby, and think of me and listen to my voice. Daddy's gonna take care of you, little prince." Elio's moans filled my ears, and I guided him through everything, telling him what I would do to him if he was with me, how much I adore him and how beautiful I think he is. He announced his orgasm with a strangled "daddyyyyy." I cooed gently at him as he came down, and he finally spoke, "Oliver, when I get back...can you..."

"Can I what, sweet boy?" 

"Can you maybe choke me? Like not hard or anything, but just now I put my hand on my throat and pretended it was yours, and that thought made me come."

He wanted me to choke him? That seems a little scary. But he said not hard...we would have to talk about it more. 

"Why do you want that, baby?"

"Because...because obviously I love your hands and I like feeling completely owned by you. It's not a depraved thing, I just want to feel like you are in charge of me, that you are kind of holding me in your hand."

"We can talk about it more when you get back, okay, Elio? To make sure that we're on the same page."

"Okay, I should shower and join the dumb party downstairs. I wish I was with you, Ol. I don't like being away from you, now that we know what it's like to be together."

"We'll be back together very soon. Text me whenever you want, baby. Send me tons of pictures and call me tomorrow. I love you, angel. So so very much."

"I love you, Oliver."

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did make a playlist of songs i thought would remind elio of oliver.


	15. everything is bright now, no more cloudy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elio then oliver

Telling my parents about Oliver was kind of weird. They knew I was interested in someone and that a relationship was blossoming with someone but I hadn't told them who yet. They know that I'm gay, so that was not a surprise, but Oliver's age and his professional relationship with their son were not going to be easy for any parent to swallow. 

We were approaching the villa  after driving from the airport and spending it catching up on general parts of my semester. Both of my parents insisted on coming to pick me up, and after hugs that lasted upwards of ten minutes each, we drove home. My father parked the car in the driveway and I grabbed my suitcase and took a big whiff of Crema air. Once inside, I put my suitcase in my room and texted Oliver that I had made it safely. After a few moments to just lie there and relax, I went out to the kitchen and sat at the table while my parents prepared lunch.

"So...I have a boyfriend," I started casually, and their heads swiveled towards me. 

"Elio! Mon cher! Tell us all about him!" My mother squawked, coming over to sit next to me. My dad smiled and continued chopping vegetables. 

"Well, his name is Oliver."

"Is he the one you mentioned having a crush on in September?" Maman asked. 

"Yes, the same."

"How did you meet this Oliver?" she asked, pronouncing his name very typically Italian, "Ullivar."

"Well...he was my philosophy professor." There. I said it. The taboo way that we met and fell in love. 

"Elio. How old is he?" My father asked, concern coloring his voice. He stopped his cooking and walked over to me and mom, sitting down at the table.

"He's only 29."

"Only 29, Elio? Only 29? That's nine years older than you."

"I can do math," I said with an eye roll. 

"Elio, really, did he pressure you into this?" Dad asked, his brows furrowed. 

"No! Absolutely not! I pursued him! I made the first move, I promise he did not pressure me at all. He's not some kind of creepy pervert, he's amazing and I love him."

"You love him?" My dad asked. He was a romantic at heart, and I knew that he would support me and Oliver knowing how much we loved each other. 

"Yes. More than myself. He is everything I could ever want. And we didn't start dating until after the semester was over, just so you know. He was totally mature and responsible about everything, even when I was begging him to let me drop the class so we could date. He told me that I was too smart to drop a class for that reason, and that he would wait for me." I could tell that my parents had relaxed a little with the knowledge that Oliver had not been inappropriate with me. 

"Do you have a picture of your Ullivar?"

"Yes!" I pulled out my phone and opened the safe-for-work Oliver folder of pictures and chose one where he was smiling wide and adorably, his scruff covering his cheeks and chin, his blond hair a little messy from where my hands had been just minutes before. 

"Oh, Elio. Il mio tesoro, he is so handsome!" My mother exclaimed, a hand going up to cover her heart. I felt pride knowing that this handsome man was all mine. I couldn't wait to brag about him to my cousins when they all came by. 

"Isn't he?" I asked, shyly, my cheeks red. They asked me more questions about Oliver and our relationship over lunch, and afterwards I went back to my bedroom to take a nap. I stopped in the hallway and listened to my parents talking quietly in the kitchen. They couldn't see this hallway from their location, so I was safe to eavesdrop. 

"So, Sammy, what do you think of Elio's boyfriend?"

"I was a little taken aback by the age gap," my father replied.

"I was too, but did you see Elio's face when he spoke of Ullivar? His eyes were so bright and his smile was so pure. Our son is in love," my mother said. 

"That he is. Oliver sounds like a very intelligent man, and the way Elio describes him, he seems to respect Elio immensely and understands the possible problems that come with a nine year age gap."

"Yes, a man that smart would not overlook the potential issues...Oh, but that picture he showed us of the two of them at the park! Oh, it was so adorable. The way Elio had his arms wrapped around Ullivar's waist, Ullivar is so tall! Taller than our lanky child," mom said, chuckling. I smiled and went to my room, pleased with their reactions to my relationship. 

* * *

 

I spent the next few days working on my book, writing and rewriting chapters and then editing ones I had already written. I was able to crank out a lot of writing, but I felt lonely and missed Elio like crazy. I also spent some time considering what he had asked me, about me choking him during sex. I turned on incognito mode on google chrome and did a little bit of research on how to safely do that, and with some knowledge under my belt, I felt much more comfortable with the idea. The thought of my big, tan hand wrapped around Elio's pale, long neck turned me on a lot, I had to admit. I just never ever wanted to hurt my sweet boy, he had to be the one to initiate everything involving the choking, he would have to explicitly ask me and tell me how he wanted me to do it. 

I spent hours at the coffee shop near my place, drinking chai lattes, listening to Elio's playlist, and typing away. I made my phone's lockscreen a picture of Elio laughing, his curls framing his face and his green eyes twinkling. I kept turning my phone on to see the picture while I wrote to keep me inspired. It also helped that he texted me all the time and sent me tons of new selfies to add to my folder of Elio pictures on my phone.

When I was walking home from the cafe that day, I passed by a bougie, hipster sex shop. I had never noticed it before, but I was intrigued, and went in on a whim. A guy at the counter greeted me, and I meandered around for a little while, until I came upon a display of fancy collars. There was a simple black faux-leather one with a single silver o-ring right where Elio's adam's apple would be. I closed my eyes for a second and pictured it: his gorgeous throat wrapped in this collar, him on his knees looking up at me with his head tilted back, his mouth open, those red lips wet and parted. Fuck. I had to buy it. 

I also bought some weird peach flavored lube as an impulse buy. Maybe I could bring him back here and he could pick out whatever he wanted. I knew that he wasn't into really freaky stuff, I was pretty sure that choking and daddy-stuff and light dom/sub was as far as he went. 

A selfie from Elio was waiting for me on my phone when I pulled it out when I got back to my apartment. He had a nose ring. I sent back three exclamation points and told him to call me. 

"Oliver!"

"Hi baby, how are you today, my angel?"

"I'm good! I got my nose pierced!"

"Hah, I could tell!"

"My friends convinced me to do it, do you like it?"

"I do, baby. You look beautiful. Did it hurt?"

"Not really, I mean yeah, a little bit, but now it's fine. I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, daddy."

"Elio, you don't need my permission to do anything. You understand?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to make sure that you like it."

"I really do. You look amazing with it. It suits you."

"Thank you, daddy." 

"I got you a few presents today, pretty boy."

"Really? Can you tell me what they are?"

"No, they're a surprise."

"Booooo." My pouty bratty boy. We talked for a while about how we have been spending our days apart, and about how much we missed each other. It felt so good to know that in only three days he would be back in my arms. 

 

 


	16. don't go wasting your emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of elio's pov and then oliver's

Right before I left the villa, I laid in bed with the door locked and sent Oliver a quick succession of nudes to tide him over until I got home. I laid on my stomach for one of them and had to put my arm at an awkward angle to try to get a good view of my back and ass, and all the hard work paid off because Oliver sent back nudes of his own and I got to jerk off one more time before leaving. I never thought that I would enjoy looking a picture of a dick on its own, but within the context of Oliver, the picture of his hard cock in his big hand turned me on so much, made my mouth water and my heart skip a beat. 

I had asked my parents if Oliver could stay with us at the villa over the summer, and they enthusiastically said yes. I couldn't wait to ask Oliver if he would accept the invitation and spend four months, May through August, in Italy with us. There was little doubt that he would say yes, because he had said multiple times that he wanted to be with me forever, so it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to think that we would be together in May. 

Thinking of Oliver being in Italy with me was such a beautiful way to pass the time as I waited for my flight. I imagined making love with him on my bed with the windows open and warm Crema night air wafting in, us riding bikes along dusty paths and laying in the grass at my berm, kissing and laughing and reading to each other. I imagined us going on long walks at night through the orchards, holding hands or him carrying me on his back, his hands under my thighs, neither of us wearing anything but swim shorts. 

I tried to watch a movie on the flight, but my thoughts kept wandering to  _Oliver Oliver's cock Oliver's hands Oliver's hands on my throat Oliver's fingers inside me Oliver's cock inside me Oliver's cock in my mouth my cock in Oliver's mouth Oliver's lips Oliver kissing my lips Oliver's hairy chest Oliver's hairy thighs Oliver's strong arms Oliver's big feet Oliver Oliver Oliver_ until I fell asleep for the remainder of the flight. I woke up just as we were landing, and butterflies filled my tummy at the knowledge that very soon I would be in my Oliver's arms again. Customs and baggage claim were annoying but I got through them as quick as possible. I made a stop at the bathroom to make sure I looked decent, my hair looked awful though, the curls were flying everywhere and were frizzy from the hours of traveling, so I pulled a beanie from my backpack and put that on. I realized that I was wearing about 75% Oliver's clothes: I had on a shirt of his, his sweatshirt, and a pair of his socks. I stole all those things from his dresser before I left so that I could have little pieces of him with me for my week away from him. 

* * *

 

I arrived at the airport right at 9:30 p.m., about 30 minutes after Elio's plane was supposed to land, which gave him time to go through customs and make his way to the arrivals gate. I had been tracking his flight on my phone all evening. My body was shaking with excitement and the knowledge that in a few short moments I would be holding my sweet boy in my arms again. 

A sudden flood of weary, tired-looking travelers rounded a corner and I used my height to my advantage to scan the crowd for Elio's perfect curly head. When I finally found him he stood out like a beacon, like a lighthouse in a foggy night. His curls were hidden by a navy blue beanie and he was wearing a sweatshirt that I recognized as my own; I hadn't even noticed it was gone. My heart pounded furiously and my lungs struggled to breathe evenly. I couldn't keep a dopey smile off of my face when I saw the glint of his silver nose ring and his bright green eyes and his pink plush lips. 

He practically ran over to me and threw himself at me, his backpack falling to the ground. I picked him up with my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his beanie-covered head, "Elio...my sweet boy, welcome home."

"Oliver..." he murmured into my neck, and I could feel tears leaking from his eyes. 

"Fuck, baby, I missed you so much," I was almost crying too. I set him back down and he brought his hands to my face and stroked my stubble and ran a thumb over my lips. I kissed that thumb and then leaned down to kiss his lips gently. 

"Let's go home, angel," I said, and he blushed and nodded, looking shy and sleepy and adorable. He rubbed at his teary and tired eyes with his hands that were covered by the sleeves of the sweatshirt, and he looked just like a tired kitten. 

 

The taxi ride home was much better this time around, I had my arm around Elio's shoulders and we had our thighs pressed together. He fell asleep against me, the poor kid had spent almost 16 hours traveling today. We got back to my place around 10:45 and I had to gently shake Elio awake, I carried his backpack and suitcase up into the building and herded him up to my apartment. 

"I'm so sleepy, daddy," he murmured as I walked him towards my room. 

"I can tell, baby boy. Gonna get you nice and cozy and let you sleep as long as you want."

"Will you fuck me tomorrow?" This made me laugh a little bit, he was so tired and still thinking of sex. 

"Of course I will, my little prince."

"And give me my presents?"

"And give you your presents." I took him into the bathroom and undressed him, and washed his face and helped him to brush his teeth. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was so pliant and obedient and sweet. He thanked me quietly as I got him tucked into bed and climbed in next to him. He immediately turned onto his side as an invitation and request for me to spoon up behind him and wrap him in my arms.  

"I'm so happy you're home, El. I missed you like crazy," I whispered into his ear. 

"I missed you, daddy. I love you," he replied, his tone so sleepy. 

"Love you, too, baby. Sleep tight."

 

Waking up with my Elio in my arms for the first time in a week was the sweetest experience. Holding my boy's long body against mine, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, feeling his heart beating steadily, feeling little puffs of exhalations against my chest hair, it all was so novel and comforting at the same time. I felt him nuzzle his face into my chest and I could feel him smiling as he woke up. He stretched his long limbs and yawned. 

"Morning, baby."

"Mmmhhh...hi." 

"Did you enjoy your time at home?"

"Yeah, I missed you though, a lot. I thought about you every second."

"Same here."

"Can I ask you something, Oliver?"

"Shoot."

"Would you maybe want to come to Italy with me this summer? I already asked my parents and they said they would love for you to be their guest."

"Are you serious?"

"Duh. It would be from May to August, unless you don't want to go, you totally don't have to, I just thought maybe you would wa--" I cut him off with a hand over his plump lips. 

"Elio, I would love to go to Italy with you. Oh my god, of course I want to." I couldn't believe what he was saying, but the only possible answer was yes. The idea of spending four months in paradise with the love of my life was too good to be true, but I would take it and run. I kissed his sweet lips and we spent a good 15 minutes making out with no real end goal, just getting reacquainted with each other. 

"Will you give me my present now, daddy?" Elio asked when he pulled back to catch his breath. 

"Maybe..." I said that just to see him pout. His pouty face was the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on, he furrowed his thick brows and stuck his lush lower lip out and my heart squeezed every time. 

"That's my pouty little brat." I always say brat as a term of endearment, it's just another pet name for him, I never mean it in a bad way. His bratty side is adorable and fun to experience. I reached into my bedside table and grabbed the collar that was wrapped in white tissue paper. 

"Here you go, baby boy," I said as I handed it to him. He sat back on his heels and opened the paper, his eyes growing wide as he saw what was inside. He blushed a very attractive deep scarlet. 

"Do you like it, Elio? If it's too weird or you don't feel comfortable I can return it or throw it away or--" this time he cut me off. 

"Oliver. Fuck, I can't wait to wear this for you. Will you help me put it on?" He handed it to me and turned around, his back facing me. I fastened the collar around his darling neck and turned him back around, mouth watering at the sight that I had imagined at the shop: his adam's apple fitting perfectly into the silver ring that connected the two halves of the faux-leather. 

"God, baby, you look so fucking sexy. Especially with your nose ring." 

"You wanna pull on the collar, daddy? You can do whatever you want to me, I will do anything you want." I was staring at his throat as he spoke, his adam's apple bobbing with his words, I could feel my dick getting hard with each passing second and Elio reached out and grabbed my hands, putting one on his throat and the other on his own hardening dick. 

"Please, daddy." 

 


	17. burning desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and smutty

"Before we start, baby, we have to go over some stuff." I said, after I had taken off his boxers and then my own. He was now lying on his back and had his mouth open slightly and his long, gorgeous fingers were running through my chest hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of his red mouth and his sharp, square jawline. Fuck, that jawline though, and his eyelids falling heavily over his green eyes, making him look incredibly seductive and masculine. He was truly a work of art, my dream boy. I wanted to just stare at him forever. 

"Like what, daddy?"

" _Like_ how you want me to do this."

"Keep your hand on my throat and squeeze a little."

"Yeah, I get that, but you have to promise me that you will stop me if you stop enjoying it, okay? You have to let me know, Elio. Say 'no' or 'stop' or just shove my hand off of you."

"Okay, Oliver. If I want you to stop, I will tell you. But I really really want this, and I trust you, Oliver. I trust you to take care of me."

He looked so beautiful and him telling me that he trusted me made my heart feel like it was going to burst. I grabbed him gently by the collar and pulled him up into my lap, so that his thighs were on either side of mine, our cocks rubbing together. I hooked my pointer finger into the ring of the collar and then wrapped my hand around his throat as we kissed, I didn't squeeze, just held my hand there, stroking a the soft skin with my thumb. I bit his bottom lip and then licked into his mouth, running my tongue over his teeth and over his own tongue. The kisses were messy and desperate, I could tell that he was incredibly horny and so was I: a week apart with only my hand was not ideal. 

I kissed over his chin and down to his neck, licking his adam's apple and simultaneously running my hands over his smooth chest and picked him up easily and laid him down on the bed. 

"God, I missed you, Elio," I said looking into his eyes. 

"I missed you too, Oliver. I never want to be away from you." 

"Here, suck on my fingers, baby boy," I requested, putting three fingers against his lips, which he eagerly sucked into his mouth and laved his tongue over. Little moans escaped his throat when I removed my fingers and moved them down to his hole. I gently pressed one in, and then the next two; I ended up fingering him for a while, because he was starting to get real hot and bothered. I kept my fingers in him while I reached to grab some lube, which I rubbed over my cock and placed myself at his entrance. 

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes, please please please," his eyes were wide and trusting and eager and I could never deny him. I pushed in and bottomed out slowly, savoring my angel's body for the first time in a week. I leaned down to kiss him and tried to not think of the heartache I felt when I watched him walk away at the airport. I had to keep reminding myself that he was here in my bed again, that we wouldn't have to be apart for a while. I was thinking about how I wanted him to move in with me, and then I was kicking myself for even thinking that at all, he was too young, we haven't been together long enough. All these stupid rational thoughts. I found it hard to be rational when it came to Elio. 

Elio brought me back to the present by grabbing my hand and putting it on his throat and holding his own over mine, silently telling me how hard he wanted me to squeeze. The feeling of the metal of the collar's ring with his adam's apple inside of it, under my palm, was incredible and I could feel his moans vibrating through my hand. 

I rolled my hips slowly, and squeezed his neck in time with my thrusts. He brought his hand back up to where mine was choking him and he made me do it a little harder, and when I did, he tightened around my dick, making me grunt his name and come. I took a second to catch my breath and make sure that Elio was okay. He hadn't come yet, so I grabbed his cock and started stroking him with one hand and left the other on his throat. I squeezed his throat even harder and he came hard with a blissful smile on his handsome face. 

I immediately got up and grabbed a damp washcloth from the bathroom and hurried back to Elio to clean him up. I rolled him onto his tummy to clean his hole, and I gave his cheeks two kisses and then rolled him back over. I licked his come off of his chest, which made him huff out a laugh, before running the cloth over him, then I removed his collar and pressed soft kisses to the somewhat red area where it had been. I threw the cloth in the hamper and turned off the light and laid down in bed, pulling Elio on top of me and cuddling him close. 

"Are you okay, Elio?"

"That was amazing, Oliver. Fuck, that was so good." Oh thank god. I was still somewhat worried, though, that I had hurt him in any way. 

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, I've never felt that good, daddy. Thank you for that," he said shyly, burying his face into my neck and threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck and pulling a little. 

"Why so shy all of a sudden, little prince?"

"You must think I'm a weirdo now."

"Now? I've been thinking that the whole time." I said, trying to break whatever tension he was imagining to be there. I felt him giggle against my skin and he lifted his head so I could see him roll his big eyes. 

"Shut up."


	18. i die every night with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of little scenes in a larger scene. really making this up as i go along. thanks for sticking around :)

Fuck, that was everything I hoped it would be and more. My sexy Oliver did such an amazing job and I was in a state of total bliss the whole time. The feeling of his big hand on my throat, gently squeezing, and him deep inside of me was unlike anything I have ever experienced, and it was better than all my fantasies. I loved feeling like he was totally owning me, that I was completely his, I loved him overpowering me and showing off his strength that he never showed off as a professor. His muscles would flex when he held me down, but he remained gentle and sweet with me as well. He was dominant and caring, a mix that was overwhelmingly beautiful to me. Submitting to him was so natural to me. 

After Oliver cleared whatever awkwardness I was feeling with his little joke, I tucked one of my legs in between his and attached myself to him like a limpet. He was gently stroking up and down my back with one hand, and the other was on my ass. 

I fell asleep with him whispering "I love you" into my hair over and over, like a lullaby for both himself and me. 

* * *

 

While I was in Italy, Oliver had called me and asked if I would be down with going upstate to meet his brother and sister and their spouses at David's house in Albany. I was totally down for a road trip with Oliver, the drive upstate was about 3 hours. Meeting his siblings was scary though, Oliver hadn't seen them for a while and he wasn't totally sure where his brother stood regarding Oliver's sexuality. David was about ten years older than Oliver and pretty conservative, and his wife Anne was a Christian which worried me. I know not all Christians hate gays, but the anxiety was still there. Becca seemed a lot more chill from what Oliver told me, she was two years younger than him and was a grade school music teacher, and married to a magazine writer. She and I were closer in age than Oliver and I, so hopefully we would get along or at least have something in common. 

Oliver rented a car and we set off on our little journey upstate. Oliver looked delicious driving that car, those hands that I was obsessed with on the wheel. He was wearing those black adidas joggers that I loved on him and a white t-shirt and I couldn't help myself with him looking so handsome. I had begged him to not shave off his stubble, so now it was even more present and I reached out to stroke his cheek and then I grabbed one of his hands from the wheel and intertwined our fingers together. 

This was my first time outside of the city in all of my time in New York, and my eyes were glued to the rural scenery we were passing on the highway. Oliver was talking about his siblings, telling me cute little stories about when they were kids and I loved how his eyes lit up talking about these good childhood memories. 

"And because Dave was so much older than us we would bother him all the time, like he would be studying at his desk in his room, and the desk was by the window, so we would throw rocks and toys up and try to get them through the window to land on his desk. And he would throw them right back down at us and we would run in and tell on him for bullying us," he said with a chuckle. 

"Wow, sounds like you were a little brat."

"Nah,  _you're_ a brat, I was simply a rambunctious child."

"Pfftttttt you liar, I bet you were a straight up devil." 

"Then that's the only 'straight' I ever was," he said, glancing over at me and winking. I laughed at his awful joke, and turned up the volume for the music, we were listening to the playlist I had made for him.

* * *

 

"Fuck, what is with all this traffic? It's just a little bit of snow, people. We don't need to stop completely."

"Dunno. There's no hurry to get there though, and we have a full tank."

"People need to learn to fucking drive." 

We were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic because the weather finally changed to seasonally appropriate and it started snowing, which threw all of the drivers off, and I could tell that Oliver was frustrated, so I decided to make him feel a little better. 

I reached across the center console and grabbed his cock through his joggers and boxers. 

"Elio! What are you doing?" he asked, surprise coloring his voice, and a confused laugh coming out of his mouth. 

"Shhhh...relax, daddy. Let me take care of you," I cooed against his cheek, my lips brushing against his stubble. Leaning over the middle was kind of uncomfortable, but I wanted to make him feel better. 

I reached into his pants and started stroking him while kissing his cheek and the corner of his mouth. Traffic started moving, though only at a snail's pace, so Oliver had to keep his eyes on the road and the car in front of him, but I kept stroking and talking to him. I was trying to get more comfortable with "dirty talk," and everything that I said came naturally to me when I was intimate with Oliver, but it felt strange to say out loud, almost like someone else was saying it. 

"Daddy, your cock is so beautiful, and big. I love how soft you are, and how warm. Fuck, Oliver, I want to make you feel so good." 

"God, Elio, you're amazing, baby," he groaned, his knuckles turning white with their death grip on the steering wheel. I kept stroking him for long minutes as we inched forward in traffic. 

"You like this? You like how wild you make me?" I asked huskily. He nodded and thrust his hips up a little bit, which was my cue to tighten my grip a little and start working him more. 

"I'm gonna come, baby." He barely ground those words out from his clenched teeth before I was ducking my head down to take his dick into my mouth and gently work the base with my hand. Almost immediately he came into my mouth, and I greedily swallowed all of what was given to me. I licked his softening cock until I was satisfied that he was all cleaned up, and then tucked him back into his pants. I did keep one hand on his strong thigh, gently running it up from his knee to his groin. 

"Elio, oh my god," he was still panting, and he ran one hand through his hair and then moved that hand to stroke my cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

"Did you like that, daddy?" I asked, using my most innocent voice. 

"You're such a good boy for daddy, such a good boy."

* * *

 

We pulled up to David's house, which was a huge "Rich Person McMansion" as Oliver so eloquently put it. I had spent the last hour of the drive on a blog called McMansion Hell doing some research into Oliver's term, and I gathered from the blog and from Oliver that these houses were for upper middle class people who wanted to flaunt their wealth. Oliver parked and got out, stretching his arms up and standing on the tips of his toes, then grabbing his denim jacket from the back seat. I put my coat on as well, because the walk from the bottom of the driveway to David's house seemed like a mile. 

"Why do I feel overdressed, Oliver?" I asked as we walked up to the house, Oliver carrying a small suitcase that held both of our clothing for the two days we would be here. I looked down at my dark skinny jeans and sweater and black boots. Oliver was in his weirdly hot "athleisure" outfit and I felt overdressed.

"Because it's my brother and I'm not trying to impress him," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "but you look beautiful, Elio. So fucking handsome." I blushed with his praise. 

He knocked on the door and a few moments later a blonde woman in her late thirties opened it. 

"Oliver!" Her voice was so phony, I could tell already that I wasn't going to be her biggest fan. She was dressed perfectly in a dark blue dress and a full face of makeup. 

"Hi, Anne. How are you?" 

"I am just great, and how are you? How was the drive?"

"I'm good, drive was fine. Little bit of traffic due to the snow, but we got through it." He said that last bit with a sly glance towards me, and my cheeks felt hot. David came down the big staircase and loudly said Oliver's name. He looked like their dad, and barely resembled his younger brother at all. 

"Oliver, how the hell are ya?" 

"Dave! I'm good, man, I'm good." He shook his brother's hand and they did one of those "man hugs."

"This is my boyfriend, Elio. Elio, this is David and Anne," Oliver said, putting his hand on the small of my back as I shook both of their hands. Anne's eyebrows came together almost imperceptibly at the word 'boyfriend,' but a big fake smile took over her face. 

"Elio, it is so nice to meet you!" 

"It's nice to meet you both, too. Oliver told me a lot about you, David, like how he would throw things into your window when you studied." David laughed and playfully punched Oliver's arm. David and Anne seemed to be like caricatures of people, very superficial and fake. My Oliver was nothing like them. But, this was my first interaction with them, maybe I'm being too judgmental. 

"Oh yeah, Oliver and Becca loved to bother their older brother!" He said, laughing. 

"Well, come in, come in! You will be staying upstairs in the guest room on the left, and Becca and Steven will be in the other one. Oliver knows his way around, why don't you both go and rest for a minute and we will make some coffee," Anne instructed, she seemed to need a moment to speak to David alone, but covered it up with hospitality. 

Oliver led me up the steps and we dropped our suitcase and backpacks on one of the two twin beds in the guest room. I shut the door behind us. 

"Twin beds, Oliver?!" I asked incredulously. He was already plopped face down on one of them, his arms by his sides and his face smushed into the pillow. I laid down on my tummy on top of him, my chest against his back. 

He flipped us over and held me against him. 

"We will just have to snuggle extra close, baby. The other room has a queen bed, Becca and Steve get that one," he said, rubbing his nose against mine. 

"Why would they give us the twin bed room, Oliver?"

"Because," he began with a sigh, his breath coming out in a huff against my face, "Anne would like to pretend that we are just Two Very Good Friends who sleep in separate beds and never kiss each other or have sex or hold hands." I snorted at this. 

"Yeah, you and I are _very_  good friends, Oliver," I said and snuggled closer to him, "'What's better than this, guys being dudes?'"

"What?"

"You know that Vine? Where that football coach says that?" He shook his head no so I pulled the video up on my phone and showed him. 

"When I have your cock in my mouth, just guys being dudes," he said laughing. 

"When I'm eating you out, and biting your ass cheeks, y'know, I'm just a guy being a dude. Nothing gay about us at all."

"No homo," Oliver said with a straight face as he reached down to grab my ass with both hands. 

"No homo," I replied, biting his lower lip and then sucking on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Elio would quote Vines to Oliver. I'm making Elio my age, and people my age quote Vines nonstop. also, they are obviously joking about the 'no homo' thing.


	19. two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dialogue! family reunion! more dialogue! descriptions of siblings probably not lining up with mentions of them in previous chapters! supportive boyfriends! making stuff up as i go along! i have no plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: homophobic slurs :/ 
> 
> Also, I know that not all Christians are homophobic. But the two in this story are. I went to catholic school growing up, so I know that all types of Christians exist, and that a good chunk of them are really good people.

The twin beds thing wasn't ideal, but it was pretty funny. Poor Anne wanting to believe that Elio and I are just two pals. Elio and I kissed for a few minutes on the tiny bed, but heard the doorbell ring and I knew that it was Becca and Steven. 

"C'mon baby, let's go meet my sister," I said, pulling away from Elio's sweet lips, he looked at me with hooded eyes and an open mouth and I wanted to lock the door and fuck him right there on that tiny little bed. I traced his kiss-swollen lips with my pointer finger and he kissed it gently. 

"Okay," he said with a sigh. We got up and straightened our clothing and Elio pushed his crotch down, which made me laugh. 

"What? You can't kiss me like that for five minutes and expect me to not have a boner, Oliver." He pouted when I laughed again, but I just fixed his curls and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

We went downstairs to see Becca and Steven in the kitchen with Anne and David. Becca ran over to hug me and then she hugged Elio, which made me so happy. He looked surprised at first, but I could tell that he was pleased to have someone in my family immediately like him. 

"Oh Elio, it is so good to meet you," she said, patting his shoulder as she pulled back. 

"It's nice to meet you, too." 

"Oliver," she said, turning to me, "wow. I can't believe it's been a year since I last saw you. I feel like you're taller, is that even possible?" 

"I don't think so, sis. It's so great to see you, Bec." Becca, David, and I caught up a little bit with each other in one section of the kitchen, and I snuck a glance over to Elio who was having an animated conversation with Steven, while Anne sipped wine and looked bored with whatever they were discussing. I loved seeing Elio interact with people, I loved seeing his personality really shine and seeing how people reacted to him. Steven was clearly a fan of Elio. 

"Why don't we all move to the living room? More comfortable in there, no more of all this leaning against countertops," Anne suggested, interrupting all conversations. 

Elio came over to me and grabbed my hand and we all walked into the spacious, bougie living room and took seats in various spots. Becca, being normal confident Becca, took a laid down on the couch and put her legs over Steven's lap, and he laughed and grabbed her hand to kiss. Seeing how open and affectionate the two of them were made me feel bold, so I sat down in a  leather armchair and pulled Elio down on my lap. He looked at me with a somewhat apprehensive look in his eyes, but I reassured him with a little nod. 

"So, Oliver, fill us in on your life. You seemed to have disappeared for a year. What's been going on with you?" Anne asked. Because of course she did. 

"Well, I am working on writing a book, and I am still a professor at NYU, and I've been with Elio for about five months."

"Oh, well that's not very long now, is it?" She asked, with a faux tone of surprise. 

"No, not really. But, we know that this is the real thing."

"Mmmhmm. And how did you two meet?"

"Oliver was my professor, and I had a crush on him since day one, and turns out that he did too," Elio said before I could get anything out. Brave Elio. 

"Aw! That is so fucking cute, Olly!"

"Thanks, Bec."

"Elio, did you write 'love you' on your eyelids like the girl in Indiana Jones?"

"Damn, I didn't think of that! I should have! But I did make eyes at him every class, and a lot of batting my eyelashes and running a hand through my hair while making eye contact," he said, chuckling. 

Anne cleared her throat and started to say something, but I managed to get a question out before she could. 

"Where are the kids, David?" I asked, attempting to involve David in the conversation. He always lets Anne do all the talking for him. 

"They're spending the day with some friends from the church," he responded. David had converted to Christianity last year. Part of the reason I haven't talked to him in a while; he got real involved in Anne's church and became very preachy. What kind of Jew converts to Christianity? I was just confused by the whole thing, as were my parents and Becca. But, if it makes him happy, that's all that matters. 

"Ah. I hope that we'll get to see them, I bet they'll love Elio. He could teach them to play that piano!" I suggested, pointing to the white baby grand piano in the corner in front of the wall of windows facing the golf course they lived on. We all knew that no one has ever played that piano, and I also knew that Elio was itching to get his hands on a piano. That was partly how I got him to come to this little family reunion, by promising he could play their piano. 

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm sure that they would like that," she said, taking another sip of her wine, then getting up to get a refill, beckoning David to join her. 

"You play the piano, Elio?" Becca asked, now sitting up on Steven's lap and playing with his hair. 

"Yeah! I've played since I was really little," he said, his eyes lighting up. He relaxed a little bit into my lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"That is so awesome. God, Oliver, your boyfriend is so cool. How did you land this talented little cutie?" She teased. I rolled my eyes. 

"What are you studying in school, Elio?" Steven asked. 

"I'm majoring in music theory and composition, and minoring in english. I really want to compose music for movies or video games, or something like that. I did a lot of piano recitals back in Italy when I was younger and I hated doing them, I never liked having all eyes on me, y'know? I'd rather be behind the scenes," he said. God, I loved hearing him talk like this, when he found his footing in a conversation and blew everyone away with how smart and eloquent he is. 

Before Steven could respond, and I could tell that he was going to, Anne and David returned and interrupted the conversation. I caught Elio's eyes flash with disappointment and his bottom lip stick out in a slight pout, so I whispered into his ear "you'll get a chance to talk to them alone later, baby, it's okay." He nodded and I pressed a kiss to his temple, and smoothed back his curls from his forehead. He snuggled back against my chest and I was really glad that he was fine with being affectionate with me in front of my family. Fuck whatever Anne thought about us. 

"So, David just got a phone call that he is now the head of the church's teen outreach program!" Anne said with genuine excitement in her voice. She was beaming, and David looked proud of himself. Who would have guessed that my brother, born and raised Jewish, would one day be the head of a Christian church's teen program. 

"Wow. Um, congrats, Dave," Becca said. Bless her for being the first one to speak. Elio and Steven exchanged a look. 

"Thank you, Becs. I'm so thrilled to be able to teach teens how to get closer to God." Ugh. Gag. I had to really fight to not roll my eyes. I grabbed Elio's hand and squeezed it, letting him know that I was on the same page as I knew he was. We all listened to David and Anne talk about their church for like thirty more minutes before Becca got up and asked Elio to join her in the kitchen. Then a few minutes later I got up and joined them, and then a few minutes after that, Steven came and joined us. We were all having a really good conversation and laughing and I was so fucking happy to see my litter sister get along so well with my boyfriend. Elio asked me to show them a picture I had on my phone of a funny looking dog we had seen in Central Park, but I realized I had left my phone in our room upstairs. I went up to grab it, and as I ascended the stairs, I overheard Anne and David whispering to each other in the living room. 

"David, come on, you know what they do!"

"We have no idea if they actually have sex, Anne. I cannot picture my brother having sex with a man," Good. Please don't picture it. I was intrigued by this conversation and stopped on the steps in a spot that they could not see me to listen, "maybe they just like hanging out together, maybe they're just best friends, Anne." Christ, he was delusional, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Anne. Elio had been sitting on my damn lap the whole time, he had seen me kiss Elio's forehead and cheek earlier. 

"I don't want our children around sodomites, David," Anne hissed. Sodomites? Very antiquated word. It's 2019, for fucks sake, just call us faggots like the other homophobes and get on with it. She continued her little tirade with another zinger. 

"Why didn't you tell me they were faggots before they got here?!" Ope, there it is. 

"Because, Anne, he's my brother and I wanted to see him for the first time in a long while. I knew you wouldn't agree if I told you Elio was his boyfriend." I decided that I didn't want to hear the rest of this conversation, so I continued on to the guest room and I flopped down on the bed that was too short for me, my feet were hanging off of the end. I pulled one of the pillows over my face. Elio must have gotten concerned about me after a few minutes, because he entered the room and shut the door. 

"Oliver? Are you okay?" 

I mumbled a response into the pillow, and Elio came over and removed it from my face. 

"Oliver, what's going on?" He asked, his brows furrowed. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed and stroked my cheek, over my short beard. 

"I overheard Anne and David talking about us."

"What were they saying?"

"Well, Anne called us sodomites and faggots, and then David started to defend us, but then I dipped before I could hear any more."

"Sodomites? What kind of bible fanfiction nonsense talk is that?" I chuckled at his outrage over the word choice. He smoothed hair away from my forehead and leaned down to smother me with kisses all over my face, making me giggle. Elio is the only person in the whole world who could ever make me giggle. 

He stopped the kisses and leaned his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. My heart felt fuzzy with the intensity of his gaze. Those green eyes are like an oasis in the desert. 

"I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, too, Elio."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, baby," I said with a huge, unintentionally dramatic sigh, "I really want to reconnect with Becca, and I want you two to get to know each other. But next time, we're not gonna include Anne and David."

"Agreed." 

* * *

Dinner that night was a mostly pleasant affair. We managed to not allow Anne to dominate the conversations, and Elio finally got to talk to Steven and Becca about all the unique amazing things about him. I felt so proud as he spoke and he clearly impressed the two of them. He is just so charismatic and funny and interesting, and I found myself falling more and more in love with him, even though I didn't think that was even possible. 

In bed that night Elio and I cuddled up real close in one of the twin beds. There was no way of pushing the two together, we had tried and failed. We were both shirtless and only wearing boxers, but Elio kept his white socks on, which I thought were weirdly sexy on his big feet, going up to the middle of his hairy calves. 

"Daddy," Elio whispered. That word brought up so many feelings for me, made my stomach fill with butterflies, turned me on, made me feel safe and protective of him. 

"Baby boy," I replied, our lips almost touching. His minty breath hitting my face. I was on my back and he was almost completely on top of me, one of his hands stroking my chest, stopping every once in a while to roll my nipples between his thumb and index finger. 

"I'm sorry you heard Anne say all those terrible things. There is nothing wrong about our love, about us. This is the purest love I've ever felt." 

"I feel the same way, Elio. The purest love that could ever be felt," I replied, feeling no shame at all about how sappy we both were. I rubbed my nose against his and kissed his perfect lips. I wanted more than anything to make love to him right now. 

"Little prince, how would you feel about fucking in my homophobic sister-in-law's guest room's twin bed?" 

"Fuck yes, daddy. Fuck me in this fucking twin bed." He said that with such a phony porn star voice that made me laugh so hard that I snorted. 

"Oh my god, never use that voice ever again, Elio, please," I begged him, laughing. 

"Sorry, I had to!" We started kissing and I stroked up and down his silky smooth back, then going up to pull on his hair. 

"Want you to ride me, baby," I growled, grabbing Elio by the upper arms and pulling him on top of me, so that he was straddling my hips. I knew he loved when I would manhandle him a little bit. He somehow managed to get our boxers off, and he wrapped his hand around our cocks. His hand was smaller than mine and couldn't wrap all the way around like mine could, so I put my hand on top of his and we both started stroking. 

Suddenly he was no longer on me, and I whined needily at him, "Elioooooooo come baaaaaaaaack."

He was back on me in a second, and he was squirting lube into his hand from the bottle he had just retrieved from the suitcase. 

"Just had to be a little patient, daddy, I was coming right back," he murmured as he started stroking my cock and spreading the lube all over it. I grabbed his hand and transferred some of the lube to my fingers and reached behind him to start working him open. He was rolling his hips in no time, bearing down on my three fingers that were in him, and his breathing was getting shallow. We both could have easily gotten off from the slow grinding that we were doing, so before that could happen, I removed my fingers and shifted us around a little so that I could push up into him. A groan started to rise out of his throat, but the last little bit of rationality in my brain was telling me that we needed to be quiet, so just as he was about to moan, I covered his mouth with my non-sticky hand. 

"Shhhhh, angel we have to be quiet," I whispered to him. His eyes were wide and he nodded solemnly at me. Then he stuck out his tongue and fully licked my palm, making us both break down in giggles. I moved my hands to his hips, holding him as I thrusted up into him, his tightness and heat overwhelming me. I planted my feet firmly on the bed and thrust up hard into his perfect body, my balls hitting against his ass. 

"God, baby, you are so fucking incredible." 

" _You_ are, daddy." We established a good rhythm and kept it going for a while, his hands tangling into my chest hair and sweat dripping down from his curls onto my face. He was the hottest thing I have ever seen. 

"You're so beautiful, Elio. I can't believe you're all mine."

"All yours, forever." 

"I'm gonna come, baby," I ground out, and thrust up once more, then came inside him. I stroked him a few times and then he was coming too, my name just a whisper on his pretty lips. He slouched over me and bent his head to kiss me, our tongues stroking against each other's. 

"I love you so much, baby boy. I am so fucking lucky to have you, you've made my life so good." 

"I love you, daddy. I love you so fucking much."

We got up after a few more minutes of slow, sweet kisses to clean up and dress in pajamas and snuggle up real close in bed. I felt so lucky to have a partner that was able to laugh at the bullshit that people say about us, but at the same time recognizing that some people couldn't be changed, but that we didn't have to let them affect us. I fell asleep with my arms around the love of my life, his soft even breaths against my neck and one of his legs tucked between mine. I nuzzled my nose into his sweet smelling hair and couldn't stop a dopey, smitten grin from spreading across my face. I really was the luckiest bastard on earth. 


	20. wouldn't it be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just going to become random scenes because i am bad at writing actual narratives.

I woke up the next morning with Elio spooned up behind me, which almost never happened as he loves being the little spoon. He had one leg tucked between mine, and his arm over my chest and his face between my shoulder blades. I felt so warm and cozy in this tiny little bed, with my boyfriend's lanky body surrounding me. The little clock on the bedside table said 6:00. My body was starting to feel the consequences of sleeping in a too small bed where I couldn't stretch my legs out, so I had to attempt to get up without waking Elio. 

I failed at this, because as soon as I stepped out of bed after slowly carefully extracting myself from him, he blinked blearily up at me and as he rubbed his eyes he asked, "daddy, where are you going?" Fuck, he is too fucking cute. 

"This bed is too damn small, baby. I'm gonna go downstairs, you go back to sleep, angel." I leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and then to his cheek, but he grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Stay with me, daddy, please," he murmured. I could never say no to my boy. I got back in bed and he latched on to me again, smiling contentedly as he snuggled close. 

"...love you."

"I love you, Elio," I whispered into his ear, and somehow I was able to fall back asleep with him. 

* * *

I woke up again at 8:30 and heard noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen, so I went to the attached bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. My hair was sticking out in every direction, so I grabbed Elio's brush from the suitcase and got to work on getting that under control. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, David was making coffee and Becca was sitting at the table eating a piece of toast. David was dressed for the day already, but Becca was still in her pajamas, as was I. 

"Morning, Ollie," Becca said softly. 

"Morning guys." David passed me a mug of coffee and a plate with a blueberry muffin on it. 

"I know that's your favorite, Oliver. I made sure to have some for you," he said. 

"Thanks, Dave," I replied. That was really nice of him to remember what I liked and to go out of his way to get it for me. 

The three of us chatted for a while as we sipped our coffees about Becca's job and my life in New York City and I filled them in on my current relationship with mom and dad. Anne had come down in the meantime and was pouring coffee for herself, but remained standing rather than sitting with us. 

"They weren't pleased to see that I was with a man. Dad especially. They were both really mean to Elio and that did it for me, there's no way I can just sit around and let people talk like that to my boyfriend, even if they are my parents." 

"I'm sorry, Ollie. Mom and Dad will probably never understand anything that is outside of their own experiences, but I'm glad that they are starting to see the error in their ways." As she said this, a very sleepy looking Elio descended the steps and padded over to us. He was wearing gray sweatpants, his white socks, and one of my NYU t-shirts that was too big for him. His hair was messy and his eyes heavy and my heart ached with how adorable he was. 

"Good morning, Elio!" Becca said brightly. I smiled at him and drew him down onto my lap. 

"Morning, baby," I whispered into his ear, then pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Morning, Oliver," he responded, bringing my arms around his waist. I picked up my mug and brought it to his lips, he took a long sip and murmured "thank you" to me. 

"Did you sleep well, Elio?" David asked. 

"Yeah, I did, but I think Oliver was a little bit cramped on that tiny bed," he said, chuckling. 

"But we snuggled up real close and made it work, until I woke up and my joints were aching," I said with a roll of my eyes. 

"There are two beds in there, you could have stretched out more if you slept separately," Anne said. The first thing she's said all morning. 

"It's that the bed is too short for me, not that it's too narrow," I replied with a tight smile. 

"Because he's a 6 foot 5 freak," Elio joked, his voice still tired sounding. Becca laughed and started telling David something about a noise she heard during the night from outside. While she was talking I spoke quietly to Elio. 

"You can go back to bed, angel, you still seem pretty sleepy."

"I don't want to sleep without you in there," he replied turning his face towards mine. I kissed his lips very softly, barely touching at all.

* * *

Because it was a Sunday, David and Anne had to spend the day at church with their kids. That was great because it gave Elio and I a chance to talk with Steven and Becca without interruptions. He also played the piano for us, and I was mesmerized by his talent and his grace and elegance. His fingers that I adored flew over the keys and his brows furrowed and he bit his bottom lip. He played for an hour straight, playing every song that we requested, and afterwards he came over and sat on my lap, and accepted all of our compliments as we gushed about his playing for a while, and asked him questions about his favorite songs to play and ones that he had composed. We had a really good day without the "grown-ups" there, as we called them. They arrived back home around 8 p.m. without the kids. 

"Where are the kids?" Becca asked once David and Anne talked a little about their day. 

"Oh, they're spending the night at a friend's house." Hm. I have a feeling that they didn't want their innocent little angels around two gay men.

We all went up to the bedrooms to sleep before heading home early the next morning. After Elio showered, he entered the bedroom wearing only a towel, his curls damp and his skin flushed from the hot water. I watched him from my spot on one of the beds, laid back with an arm behind my head. He took off the towel and reached into the suitcase for a pair of boxers. 

"Why are you watching me?" He asked embarrassedly, his cheeks turning even redder.  

"Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I replied matter-of-factly, "c'mere baby." He jumped onto the small bed and pulled the blankets over us, mumbling that he was cold. I cuddled him close to me, wrapping my arms around him and making sure he was tucked in properly. 

"You were so amazing today, kitten. You're so talented," I whispered into his ear. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I knew that he was blushing. 

"Thank you, Oliver. That really means a lot to me, that you think I'm good," he said shyly. 

"You're so good, Elio," I said, "you're daddy's good little boy, aren't you?" He nodded against my chest and stroked my chest hair. Once I was sure that he was asleep, then I let myself fall asleep, holding his warm body against mine. 

* * *

 

We arrived back at my place around 10:00 am the next day, after a really nice drive back to the city. Elio was the best road trip companion, making me laugh constantly and picking really good music to listen to. We stopped at a rest stop to stretch our legs and go to the bathroom where he took a mirror selfie of us, his foot up on the sink and his tongue out. He always managed to look cool and beautiful in every picture, even a somewhat blurry selfie. I made him send it to me so that I could post in on my instagram, which (thanks to Elio) now had more than just 10 followers. 

Also, in the car we laid down some ground rules for our dom/sub play that we both wanted to do. We agreed on a safe word and he listed out all the things he wanted to try with me. He also admitted that the day we first saw each other, he had gone to his dorm and looked up BDSM articles on his laptop to try to understand his feelings he had about me, sexually. 

"I had never felt that way before. I wanted you to dominate me so bad, and I felt weird at first for wanting that, like I wasn't masculine if I wanted to be submissive. But after researching it, I felt so comfortable with how I was feeling, it's totally normal."

Once we got back, I could tell that Elio was feeling pretty horny and I was too. I was dying to have him in my own bed, not some tiny little child's bed. But, school started back up the next day, and we had yet to talk about what would happen once it did. So I knew I had to put sex on hold until we talked it over. 

I sat on the couch and waited for Elio to come in from the kitchen where he was getting water for us. He sat crosslegged facing me on the couch, and took a sip from his glass, then passing it to me to drink from. 

"So, Elio, school starts tomorrow," I started. 

"Yeah, I'm fucking bummed about it. I don't want to go back to my dorm, I don't want to not see you everyday," he replied, his downturned eyes looking sad. 

"I wanted to run something by you." 

"Okay..."

"How would you feel if I gave you a key to my apartment? You could come over whenever you felt like it, and stay for as long as you wanted. You could do homework here and study here and it's better than the dorms and the food is better here and---" he cut me off, his eyes suddenly bright and a big smile on his face. 

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but if you think this is too soon, or you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me!"

"Oliver, I am absolutely going to take you up on this offer," he said, crawling over to sit on my lap, his thighs on either side of mine. He put his lips about a centimeter from mine and I was under his spell immediately. 

"Can I bring clothes over and my shampoo and my snacks?"

"Of course, baby."

"It'll be like we live together," he murmured against my lips. 

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. He finally kissed me and put his hands in my hair. I cupped his jaw in my hands and chased his lips as he pulled back and shifted so that he was straddling only one of my thighs, and started to grind his crotch against it. We were both wearing jeans, and the friction that he was creating was incredible, and his knee was gently bumping against my crotch, making me groan against his lips. I rucked up his t-shirt and we briefly parted for me to completely remove it and mine after that. He pulled me close and our chests were flush against each other's. We were happy to spend our last day of break just making out on the couch and watching Parks and Rec, taking breaks every now and then to suck each other's dick. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know that their relationship is moving really fast but i d o n ' t c a r e a b o u t r e a l i s m this story is about escapism for me


	21. your own personal jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: dom/sub stuff. if ur not into that, then this ain't for u

"Bed," I whispered, picking him up and carrying him to my room with his legs wrapped around my waist. I tossed him gently onto the bed and he giggled and started to take his jeans off. I remained standing and watched as he removed his jeans and boxers. 

"Why are you still wearing pants, daddy?" 

"I want you to take them off for me, little prince," I said, approaching the bed as he kneeled on it, his hard dick pointing out at me. He dragged me forward with index fingers in the belt loops and unbuttoned them and then dragged the zipper down with his teeth, which was incredibly hot. He pushed them down my thighs and I stepped out of them. 

"What do you want to do, daddy?" He asked with a wink, sitting back on his heels, looking like an obedient little angel. I knew by his wink that he was in the mood for being dominated. We had set up the wink system that would let the other know if we wanted to play with the dom/sub dynamic. 

"Open the drawer and get out your collar." He did just that. I helped him put it on and pressed a kiss to his adam's apple once it was on straight. 

"Now, get on your hands and knees, baby," I tried my hardest to use a stern, no-nonsense voice. He obeyed immediately and waited for my next move. I had to make sure he knew that he could stop this at any time, though. 

"Do you remember our safe word?" 

"Red-light," he replied immediately. 

"Good boy." I slapped one of his ass cheek's just hard enough to leave a mark and he moaned loudly. We could finally be loud again, after having to stifle ourselves at David and Anne's house.

"Look at this pretty little ass," I said as I moved to bit into one of the pale cheeks. He sucked in a breath and thrust his ass back against my face, a heavy hint, but I knew he wanted to beg. 

"What do you want, kitten?" 

"Please, daddy, please," he moaned.

"Please what?" I knew that he would be embarrassed to say it out loud, but we both wanted to test this dynamic. 

"Please, please, please eat me out, Oliver, please."

"Such a good little boy, begging so nicely for daddy," I spread his cheeks apart with both hands somewhat roughly, but mindful not to hurt him, I would never hurt him. I buried my face in him, feeling his moans vibrate all the way down his body into my mouth. I refrained from reaching around to grab his dick, because I didn't want him to come yet; I had a lot planned for tonight. I pulled back after a few minutes and my pretty boy was a whimpering mess, leaning down on his forearms, his ass in the air. 

I then stroked my hand up his back to his hair, which I grabbed onto and pulled so that his head was up. 

* * *

 

Oliver grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, and I was on cloud nine honestly. Oliver manhandling me was amazing, I loved how rough he was getting, and I knew that I didn't have to worry about him taking it too far, because he was so protective and careful with me. He had just finished eating me out with such enthusiasm, and now I was boneless and limp like a rag doll, ready for him to do whatever he wanted. 

He flipped me onto my back and spread my legs, hoisting my thighs over his shoulders and going down to take my balls into his mouth. I couldn't stifle my loud groan, and my dick was desperate for the attention that Oliver was giving to my balls and my hole, but he was carefully avoiding it. 

After a minute or so, he moved up the bed so that he was lying on top of me, his weight pressing me into the mattress, god, his weight was so solid and substantial, I felt incredibly safe and secure when I was underneath my big man. I could feel his cock pressing into my tummy and I got butterflies thinking of what was to come. He held my throat with one big hand and used the other to pin down my wrists above my head, his large hand easily wrapping around my wrists. His lips met mine in a rough, wet kiss that was mostly tongue. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and bit it gently, making me giggle. We made out for a long while, grinding our hips against each other, our cocks rubbing together and our breathing getting shallow. 

"Get the lube out of the nightstand, baby," he ordered after he pulled back to allow us to catch our breaths. He got up off of me and sat on the edge of the bed to allow me to reach into the drawer, grabbing the peach flavored lube, the sight of which made me huff a laugh. He pointed to the floor at his feet and I knelt down in front of him, looking up at his gorgeous face, my heart racing with excitement and arousal and disbelief that this god of a man was dominating me and was in love with me and wanted me as badly as I wanted him. 

"Now put it on me." I did as he asked, pouring some onto my hand and transferring it to his hard cock.

"You're so big, daddy," I said quietly, looking into his eyes. He shivered at my words and his cock twitched in my hand. "You fill me up so good with your big cock." 

"That's right, baby." I gave him a few more strokes, then he grabbed my wrist with a hand and pulled me up so that I was standing between his thighs. I made a show of sucking my fingers clean, tasting the peach lube mixed with his precum. 

"Fuck, you're incredible, Elio. And you're mine mine mine," he growled and put his hands on my waist and leaned in to press kisses to my tummy and chest, then moving his mouth up to suck on my nipples and lightly biting them until they were red. I couldn't take much more and I pulled gently on his hair to let him know that I needed to be fucked soon or I was going to pass out. 

He laughed a little against my sternum and licked a long stripe up to my neck. He picked me up by the waist and set me down roughly on my back, stuffing a pillow underneath my lower back. I didn't know what that was supposed to do, but I trusted him. He grabbed the lube and got to work opening me up, skipping the normal one finger and going straight for two, and then three. 

"Please fuck me, daddy," I moaned, I was desperate. He pressed the head of his cock against my hole and barely pushed it in, and I thrashed my legs, whining. 

"My pretty little brat, you need your daddy that badly, huh?" 

"Yes, please fuck me." He pushed in hard then, bottoming out quicker than he had ever before, I practically yelled with relief once he was fully in me, and he groaned deep from in his chest, then leaned down to kiss me. His thrusts were slow and deep, and once he was in he stayed in, rolling his hips. Nothing compared to the feeling of Oliver inside me, he really was so big and I was always amazed that I could take all of him. This is what I had dreamed about all those days in class, staring at Professor Zimmerman as he lectured on philosophy, staring at his hands as he wrote on the board, staring at his ass when he turned around. Staring at his bulge in his khaki pants, my mouth watering at the thought of sucking him off or him fucking me. 

Now all of that was a reality and my heart leapt at that realization, and a sob of happiness was ripped from my chest, and suddenly I was crying as my boyfriend made love to me. Oliver stopped immediately and began to pull out, but I wrapped my legs around him and made him stay in me. 

"Elio! Elio, what's the matter, baby? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His eyes were frantically searching my face. 

"No, Oliver, no. I just realized how real this is, that you're mine. You are all of my daydreams come true," I assured him. 

"Oh my god, I thought that I had hurt you, baby," he said and put his face into my neck. I stroked the hair at the nape of his neck and rubbed his back with my other hand, until he was sure that I was okay and then he started to roll his hips again. The mood shifted, and now he was gentle and soft, murmuring against my lips how much he loved me, telling me how beautiful I am, that he wants to be with me forever. He finally wrapped his hand around my cock and I was somewhat embarrassed with how quickly I came, but he followed soon after. We cuddled for a few minutes afterwards, coming down from our orgasms. Then he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and we took a long hot shower together, where he cleaned me gently from head to toe and kissed every inch of me. I felt so loved and worshipped and I never ever expected to feel that way, but Oliver gave me love and adoration so freely, just like I gave to him. I stood on my tiptoes and washed his hair and spent a lot of time running my fingers over his soapy chest hair. Finally we got out and dried off, Oliver changed the sheets on his bed and we got into the fresh sheets and he held me tightly against his chest. 

"I love you, Elio," he whispered into the dark, his lips at my ear. 

"I love you, Oliver." 


	22. and we've got time to kill, what a thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on it's just gonna be little scenes from their life together <3

The first Thursday of the semester marked the first "Thirsty Thursday" where many of the students went out to bars to get wasted. Elio had been spending every night at my place, and Thursday morning he let me know that he would be going out with some of his friends to some bars near campus. I told him to be careful, to call me if he needed me, to stay with his friends and not take drinks from strangers. He had rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic "yes, daddy." But I knew that he liked being looked after by me, he liked being taken care of. 

I spent my Thursday night playing Red Dead Redemption 2 in sweatpants and no shirt, because why wear a shirt in my own apartment if I don't have to? Over the break Elio and played this game quite a bit together, but it was also nice sometimes to just play by yourself. Neither Elio nor I had any classes on Fridays, so I was really looking forward to staying up really late and then getting three days to sleep in with my baby.

Elio texted me around 9:30 demanding a selfie and I could deny him nothing, so I sent one showing off my chest hair because I knew how much he loved it. He sent back a drooling face emoji and said that he had shown his friends the picture, some of which had been in some of my classes that I taught, which is weird to think that they have now seen a shirtless selfie that I sent to my boyfriend, who was also one of my students and their friend...can't think about that too much. 

At midnight I was still playing and I got a phone call from Elio.

"Hi, baby," I answered. A voice that wasn't Elio's responded. 

"Uh...hi Prof...er, Oliver. This is Cody, Elio's friend?" 

"Is Elio alright?" I was instantly panicked, why was Cody calling from Elio's phone?

"Oh, yeah, he's fine, he's just wasted. We're outside your building, we Ubered here but Elio said he left his key inside..."

"I'll buzz you guys in, one sec." He thanked me and hung up. A few moments later, Elio, Cody, and Cody's girlfriend, I'm assuming, were stumbling into my apartment. 

"Oliverrrr!!!" Elio exclaimed after I opened the door, he removed himself from Cody's arm that was around his shoulders supporting him and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

"Hi, Elio," I said, and grabbed his arms and put them down by his sides, and ruffled his hair a little bit. His friends were here, so this was not an appropriate time for him to be climbing me like a tree. 

"Thanks for getting him back here safely, Cody, and..." I gestured to the girl with him and he introduced her as Dana. 

"Well, thank you Cody, and Dana, for making sure he wasn't wandering the streets all night," I said, trying to make Cody feel more comfortable; this had to be weird for him, being in his professor's apartment, when said professor is shirtless and dating your friend. 

"No problem, Oliver. He wouldn't shut up about you all night, I feel like we know you really well now, Doc Zimmerman," Cody said with a smirk. Elio, at my side, was rubbing his hand up and down my back as I spoke to Cody and Dana for a few more moments, making sure that they were going to get home safely and asking them how much Elio had drank. Elio's hand started to go into the waistband of my sweats in an attempt to touch my ass, but I grabbed his wrist before he could go any further. 

"Really, thanks guys. In the morning Elio will be sober enough to thank you too. Get home safe, and it was nice to meet you, Dana," I said, and watched as they left and then shut the door and locked it. 

"Daaaaadddddyyyyyy, I think I'm drunk," Elio slurred while attempting to bury his face in my armpit. That seemed to be his go-to spot when he was drunk. 

"I think so too, baby. You have some pretty good friends, making sure that you got home safely," I said, pulling him against my chest and stroking his soft hair. He nodded and sighed against my chest. 

"Home," he said contentedly, "I'm home." I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Did you have fun tonight, angel?" 

"Mmmhmm, yeah, I had fun. I wish you had come though."

"You need time with your friends, Elio, without me bothering you." This must have angered him because he dug his nails into my lower back and growled, "You could never bother me, Oliver. Never say that again." 

"I'm sorry, baby," I replied with a laugh. He was so sweet. 

I picked him up and carried him like a toddler with his legs around my waist and arms around my neck, to my room where I sat him on the edge of the bed and started to undress him from his sweaty bar clothes. Once he was down to his boxers, I guided him to the bathroom where I ran a warm damp washcloth over his face and then helped him brush his teeth. His eyes were drooping and he looked exhausted but he had a request, "could you wash my feet, daddy? They hurt so much from all the walking tonight."

"Of course, little prince," I said and he went to sit on the edge of the bathtub, and I turned the water on and made sure it was warm and then kneeled in front of the tub next to him, leaning over the edge to lather his pale feet with chamomile soap. His feet were gorgeous, I didn't have a foot fetish until I met Elio, but really I had a fetish for every part of him. I lavished him with attention, going all the way up to mid-calf, soaping up the dark hair that covered his shins. Once appropriately cleaned, I rinsed his feet and then toweled them dry. He was practically purring as I pressed gentle kisses to the soles and tops of his now clean, massaged feet. 

"Thank you, daddy," he said softly, sleepily. I picked him up again and carried him to my bed and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead and was about to leave the room when he reached out a hand and grabbed the waistband of my sweats. 

"Where are you going, bellissimo?" That was a new name for me, and it made me blush hearing it with his gorgeous Italian accent. 

"I'm just going to turn off the lights and get you some water, I will be right back," I whispered to him. He nodded, seemingly okay with that answer and he snuggled deep into the covers. I came back into the room with a glass of water that I placed on the nightstand for when he wakes up hungover tomorrow and then took off my pants and spooned up behind him. 

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked with my lips against the nape of his neck. 

"Yeah, I'm a little dizzy but I'm glad I'm with you."

"Me too, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Oliver." 


	23. and it stoned me to my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another little scene a few weeks after the last one.   
> all over the damn place.

_Oliver, please please text me back or call me or whatever please_

_Oliver come on please respond_

_I'm sorry, Oliver_

_You were right, I was being stupid_

_I know how much you love me, I promise I do_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_Please let me know if you're mad at me please_

_I know I was being a brat and I won't do it again I swear_

_Daddy I will do whatever you want, please just answer me, I love you so so so so much and I know that you love me just as much, I swear I know that_

 

I had been in a meeting and had to leave my phone in my office, so when I sat down at my desk and checked the time on my phone and was greeted by multiple texts and two missed calls from Elio, with whom I had a fight with this morning, I panicked. As I read the messages my heart sank and clenched. I had been angry with him, but I would never purposely ignore my boy. I called him. 

"Hullo?" Elio answered, his voice sounded sad and scared and muffled by something. 

"Baby, I was in a meeting, I wasn't ignoring you," I said, and he burst into tears. 

"I thought you hated me now, Oliver," he said through his sobs. 

"Shhhhh, angel, I could never hate you. I'm gonna come home right now, okay? You stay right where you are, and we're gonna talk about what happened when I get there."

"But, but don't you have office hours to-today?" 

"I can cancel them, no problem. I will be right home," I said, and he made a grunting sound which I took as an "okay." I sent out a quick email to my students letting them know that I would not be available today for office hours, and grabbed my things and tried to get home as quick as I could. 

Our fight had been the worst one we've had as a couple. I had been invited to a stupid conference that would be in Boston for a few days in about a month or so. Elio had asked to come with me, but I didn't think he should miss any of his classes. He seemed to take my reasoning personally and said "wow, I feel like sometimes you don't even want to be with me. If you don't want me to go with you, then just fucking say it to me straight." His voice had sounded wounded and harsh at the same time, his eyes had been hard and he looked hurt. I had been shocked by what he said. How could he possibly doubt my feelings for him? I had been working hard to be affectionate and loving with him; I wasn't raised with love or affection so I was trying my damndest to learn how to express those feelings. 

"What the fuck, Elio?" I had replied, my brows furrowed deeply and my heart starting to pound. 

"If you don't want me to go with you, fucking say so and don't make up bullshit excuses to avoid having me around."

"Where is this coming from?" 

"Well, you've made me stay at my dorm for the past few nights, you didn't want to go out with me last weekend-" he had been about to continue, but I had cut him off with a frustrated groan. There had been reasons for both of those things, reasons that I had explained to him but apparently he didn't understand. 

"God, you can be so childish sometimes, Elio." 

"There it is! I knew that would come out eventually, little Elio isn't mature enough to satisfy Oliver, so Oliver pushes Elio away in search of better men."

"Oh my god, I can't have this conversation right now, Elio, I have to get to work. And you know damn fucking well that you're the only one for me, so fucking quit it with this bullshit right now," I had said, pointing a finger in his face. I may have raised my voice, but I was pissed that he was thinking those things of me. 

And now, approaching my apartment, I felt none of that anger anymore. I had reminded myself that this was Elio's first and only relationship and that he hasn't had experience with any of this, he didn't know how to approach certain emotions he was feeling, like insecurity or jealousy. I shut and locked the apartment door behind me and heard a soft snuffling coming from my bedroom. I walked in quietly, only in socks, having removed my shoes at the door. The comforter on my bed was a lump and the lump was shaking. I sat down next to the lump and started stroking where I thought Elio's head should be. 

"Baby, will you come out of there?" I asked softly. The lump that was his head shook "no." 

"Please, for daddy? I want to talk to you." His curly head emerged from the blankets and his eyes were rimmed red and his lashes were stuck together with tears and his nose was red and his cheeks were ruddy and my heart broke. 

"C'mere, little prince, come sit on my lap," I suggested and he tentatively sat sideways on my lap, his arms still at his sides. I wrapped an arm around his waist; he was wearing a gray thermal long-sleeved shirt and plaid pajama pants and he was so warm and soft. He must have not gone to class today, poor baby. He rubbed his face against my shoulder and put an arm around my back, clutching hard onto my shirt, clinging to me. 

"Do you promise that you don't hate me now?" He said against my shoulder. 

"Elio, I swear I could never hate you. I was mad at you for what you said, but I will never ever hate you, baby."

"I'm sorry for what I said, Oliver. I didn't mean any of it. I felt rejected when you said I should stay in New York while you went to Boston, and instead of just saying how I felt, I picked a fight and I was a dick. I know you love me, and I know you aren't searching for better men, I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't, and that's why I was upset, because we know each other better than that. But, I also felt like I was failing to let you know fully how much I adore and love you."

"No! You show me far too much love and attention, and I don't deserve any of it," he said, his lower lip quivering. 

"Baby angel, you deserve all the love in the world, you really truly do. You're my everything, Elio, tell me you know this." He averted his eyes and I grabbed his chin and made him look me in the eyes. 

"I know, daddy. You're my everything, too."

"I know, baby. Love you love you love you," I said as I attacked his neck with soft kisses and tickled his sides to make him giggle. 

"Are we good now, daddy?" He asked as I stopped tickling him after a while. 

"All good, promise." 

* * *

 "Wanna go with me somewhere?" I asked Elio a few hours later as we were watching 90 Day Fiance, our guilty pleasure show, on the couch with his head on my lap. 

"Sure. Where?" 

"The place that I got your collar. I thought maybe we could go together and you could pick some stuff out," I tried to sound confident, but I was worried he would be weirded out. 

"Yes! Oh my god yes please take me there, daddy!" He had scrambled up to a sitting position and his eyes were wide and excited. 

We walked to the fancy looking store and Elio grabbed my hand as we entered. I leaned down to his ear and whispered "pick out anything you want, little prince." He nodded as he took in everything, looking kind of overwhelmed. He led me over to an array of butt plugs and glanced up at me shyly from the corner of his eyes. 

"You want to try one of these?" I asked him softly, putting my hand on the small of his back. He nodded and blushed and looked away back towards the display. He reached out and touched one that looked to be made of pink glass that had a flower on the base. He picked it up and then put it back down. 

"What's the matter?"

"Too expensive."

"Don't worry about that, baby. I said anything you want." He picked it back up and smiled at me. Next he walked us over to collars, and immediately gravitated towards a black faux leather one that had a long tassel on the front hanging from two silver rings, and I knew that he would want me to pull on the tassel. He picked that one up and continued on. 

"Ooooh, this lube warms up as you use it," he said and handed it to me to hold, as his hands were full. 

He took another brief look around the store and then looked up at me and nodded, "I think that's all." I paid for everything, damn that plug was kind of expensive, and so was the collar, but whatever, I wanted to spoil my boy. 

"Thank you, daddy," he whispered as I swiped my debit card and the cashier was turned away putting everything into a discreet bag. 

"You are very welcome, baby."

* * *

 

 After dinner that night as we were washing the dishes, Elio winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I dried my hands and grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him over my shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. As I walked him there, his hands groped my ass through my sweatpants and I heard him quietly say "fuck, your ass is fucking incredible. It's like a peach." He continued to squeeze me and giggle until we got to the bed where I undressed him and buckled his new collar onto his beautiful neck. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and eager, his lips parted and light glinting off of his silver nose ring. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip and grabbed onto the tassel pulling it lightly.  

"Are you gonna be a good little boy and make up for being such a brat this morning?" 

"Yes daddy, I want to make it up to you." 

"Good. Now, do you want to try your new toy?" 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, but then quickly caught himself and said, "yes, please daddy." I opened the package the anal plug was in and the lube. 

"Okay, I'm gonna get you all prepped and ready and then put this in you, is that alright? Then after a while, I'm gonna take it out and fuck you."

"Yes, that's what I want, please." 

"Lay down for daddy." His long pale body looked so incredibly beautiful in the dim light of my bedroom, kind of _our_ bedroom now, he practically lived with me, except for the past few days where he needed to stay in his university apartment because he needed to study without distraction. I poured lube onto my fingers and started to open him up, starting off with two fingers and quickly moving on to three. 

"Remember baby, if you don't like something I'm doing, use the safe word, okay?" He nodded. 

"No. Say it out loud, Elio, I need to know that we're on the same page."

"Yes, if there is something I don't like, I will use the safe word, daddy," he said obediently. 

"Good boy," I murmured and got back to opening him up. He started to run his hands up and down his chest as I scissored my fingers and pressed up against his prostate, but after a few minutes of fingering him, I grabbed the plug and transferred a little bit of lube to it and placed it at his entrance. I glanced up at his face and he looked down at me, craning his neck to see the action. He nodded vigorously and I pushed it in slowly until just the pretty pink flower was visible. He groaned so beautifully and wantonly, shifting his hips as he got used to the sensation. 

"How's it feel, angel?" 

"Feels so good, daddy, so fucking good." I pulled on the tassel of the collar and yanked him up. 

"You've got a mouth on you, baby. Such a little brat, do you think you need to be punished for that filthy mouth, and for earlier?" I asked him roughly. 

"I need to be punished, please daddy, please punish me." His carved cheekbones were flushed pink and I felt a strange thrill that I was still fully dressed and he was completely naked, wearing only a collar. 

"Over my knees, now," I demanded and he scrambled to lay on his stomach over my lap. We had only done this once before, and we both really enjoyed it, so hopefully this would go just as well. 

"I think you need ten this time, brat, and you're gonna count them out." I rubbed my hands up and down his smooth back, relishing the feeling of the light soft fuzz that covered his lower back, and then roughly squeezed his ass cheeks, reaching my fingers down to feel where the base of the plug was resting outside of his body. I tapped the flower lightly with my pointer finger and a shiver ran through his body. 

"Count," I said, and he did. I started lightly, and then progressively started spanking him harder and harder, leaving red palm prints on his porcelain ass. Once we got to ten, his voice was so blissed out and ragged that I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I couldn't understand his masochism, but if it made him happy then I was happy. And I certainly was interested in learning more about my dominant side, the side that could inflict pain (never extreme pain) but also take care of my boy. I couldn't deny that it turned me on to no end to see Elio be so obedient to me and want to please me so much. 

I was fully hard in my sweatpants at this point, and Elio slid off of my lap to his knees in front of me, and palmed my dick, stroking it through the fabric. 

"These pants are a gift from god to me, daddy. I can see the outline of your big cock so perfectly through them." 

I stood up quickly and removed them and my boxer briefs and took off my shirt as well, and then sat back on the edge of the bed. 

"Suck my dick, baby," I demanded. He got to work quickly, and his heavenly mouth descended onto me, starting off with kitten licks as he looked into my eyes, errant waves of dark hair falling over his green ones. He ran his hands up and down my thighs and pulled them tight against his head as he took me deep into his throat, choking, then pulling back and diving back in. I managed to keep it together for about 6 minutes, but once I felt my orgasm come on, I yanked his head back by the collar's tassel and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

I picked him up under the arms and tossed him onto the bed. 

"Hands and knees," I ordered and he got into position. I knelt behind him and circled my fingers around his stretched and ready hole and gently removed the plug, setting it gently on the nightstand. I lubed up my cock and pressed the head right at his hole. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

"Yes, fuck me daddy."

"Manners, Elio," I snapped. 

" _Please_ fuck me, daddy." 

"There we go, that's my good boy," I said and pushed in roughly, grabbing his hips and pounding into him. His head hung and he leaned down to rest his weight on his forearms, sticking his ass up and giving me an even better angle. 

"Oh my god," he practically sobbed. Noises that I had never heard from him were emerging from his throat and I was so turned on by everything about him I couldn't last very long. I reached around and started jerking him in time with my thrusts and bent my head down to press messy kisses to his back and shoulder blades. 

I came with a ragged "fuuuuuuuuuck" and thrust in hard once more and then he came all over my hand. I waited until our breathing regulated and then pulled out and picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, as was usual for our aftercare. I drew a hot bath for us and poured in lavender bubble bath and got in and then he climbed in and laid against my chest between my legs. I massaged his shoulders and his temple, whispering sweet things into his ear, about how much I adore him and how lucky I am, how beautiful he is, how good he is, how deeply in love with him I am. 

He had a soft smile on his face the whole time, and he stroked my arms when I wrapped them around his skinny chest, and he held onto my knees lightly when I was massaging him. 

"I love you so much, Oliver. Thank you for doing all of this with me, I know it's kind of weird, but I really do appreciate you doing it with me."

"I love you, Elio. And never thank me for any of this, I just to pleasure you and worship you and give you whatever you want. And I'm getting just as much out of it, too," I said, laughing. 


	24. i turn to stone when you are gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elio's pov and then oliver's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for text messages elio is in italics and oliver is in bold

Oliver had been gone for about 12 hours when it really sunk in that he would be gone for four whole days. Since I got back from Italy in January, we had spent all of our free time together, and I was slowly getting to the point where I essentially lived at his place. More than half of my wardrobe was here, I did all my schoolwork here and I slept here almost every night. If I had a big exam the next day he would encourage me to sleep at my university apartment so that I would be closer to campus and wouldn't be late for the test. 

I was staying at his place while he was in Boston for a conference. The conference that had sparked our first big fight as a couple, but that fight ultimately ended up bringing us closer and made me acknowledge how bad I was at communicating my uglier feelings to Oliver. Now I was laying on Oliver's bed, naked save for my newest collar, a dark green velvet one with a little silver tag on it that had "daddy's boy" engraved on it, and his dark green button down shirt. He really likes that color on me because he says it compliments my pale skin and dark hair. I scrolled through instagram for a while and posted a selfie of me and Oliver from a few days ago, one where we were cuddling on the couch and he was making a stupid face and I was laughing. I loved that picture. Then I texted Oliver. 

_I miss you daddy_

**Miss you too, baby boy. I'm bored as fuck. Wish I was home with you. How did your test go?**

_It was fine._

_What are you wearing?_

**Elio! I'm in a lecture hall with 100 other professors and I am wearing khakis and my blue button down, what else would I be wearing?**

_I love how your ass looks in those khakis. You'd think that they would be like the least sexy article of clothing, but you look so fucking hot in them_

**Thank you kitten. I'm glad you think my ass looks good in khakis.**

_Do you want to know what I'm wearing?_

**What are you wearing, Elio?**

_[photo delivered]_

_[photo delivered]_

**Jesus christ**

**Fuck you're fucking hot**

**Elio I cannot get hard right now**

_Should I take it off daddy?_

**Fuck no. I will be back in my hotel room in 20 minutes. I will facetime you when I get there.**

_Can't wait_

* * *

I got a facetime call from Oliver roughly 25 minutes later. He was sitting against the headboard of his hotel bed and his shirt was unbuttoned and his chest hair was displayed and my mouth watered at the sight. He looked tired and a little grumpy, but he smiled when he saw me. 

"Oliver!"

"Hi, baby," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice at my excitement. The video got blurry as he shifted around to get more comfortable. 

"How was day one?"

"It fucking sucked. I hate these things."

"I'm coming with you to the next one so that I can make it better for you."

"I would like that. Just taking you with me everywhere I go."

"That's all I want. To be with you always." I moved the camera down my body to my cock, which I started stroking as I gazed at his gorgeous face. 

"Fuck, Elio," he groaned and I moved the camera back up to my face.

"What?" I asked coquettishly. He rolled his pretty blue eyes and propped the phone up on the nightstand to let me watch as he unbuttoned and took off his pants, but before my show could begin, there was a knock on the door. I heard him call annoyedly "Who is it?" and a muffled voice reply "It's Dean...from the conference." Oliver whispered into the phone, "Gimme one second, baby, gonna go get rid of this guy."

He set the phone down again and I heard him unlock and open his door. I could hear the conversation pretty clearly as the hotel room was pretty small from what Oliver had shown me in pictures he texted to me. 

"Hey, Oliver, how's your night?" A man's voice said this. 

"It's fine, what do you want?" Oliver asked, and I could hear his angry voice coming out. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink with me?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm facetiming with my boyfriend, kinda busy right now." 

"Oh, that little twink of yours? I looked you up on instagram and saw all those pictures you post of him. He's cute and all, but I think you need an actual man." Ugh. I don't mind being called a twink, but the way this guy said it was like saying that I was a leper or something.

"Fuck you. I am not having this conversation."

"Oli--"

"Get the fuck away from me. Now." 

Then I heard the door slam shut and the locks lock. Oliver picked the phone back up and sighed heavily, his face red with anger. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"That fucking guy was hitting on me all damn day, even though I told him multiple times that I was taken. Now he thinks I would fuck him? He's delusional."

"Ugh. I lost my boner hearing that conversation. I've never heard someone say 'twink' with such disgust." 

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, angel."

"Are you alright? You look really mad." 

"Yeah, I think I need to go take a shower and calm down, I'm really fucking pissed at him and need to relax. I will call you tomorrow, baby. I love you endlessly, Elio."

"Go relax, daddy. I love you." I made a kissy face and then ended the call. I sent him some texts for him to see when he got out of the shower. 

* * *

After my infuriating encounter with Dean in doorway of my hotel room, I had to take a long shower to try to calm myself down enough to not go find him and punch him. Once I got into my pajamas and got cozy in bed (as cozy as I could be without my sweet boy in my arms) I read the adorable and grounding texts that he had sent while I was in the shower:

_sorry that guy is fuckin creepy as hell, if he tries anything again i'm gonna find him and kill him_

_i love you so so sososososo much oliver_

_sleep tight. LOCK THE DOOR :P_

_love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

The next day I managed to avoid Dean and arrived back at my hotel room around 7 p.m., dreading the mixer that was tonight for all the conference attendees, I would much rather just call Elio and stay on the phone with him until we both fell asleep hours later. I got out of the elevator and turned down the hall towards my room, and sitting outside of the door was Elio. 

"Elio?" I asked, not really believing my eyes. He got up off the floor and ran a hand through his messy curls. He looked a little bit shy and unsure. 

"Hi, Oliver," he said quietly. I approached him and wrapped my arms around his little waist and picked him up, his arms settled around my neck and I kissed his sweet lips. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you so much, I couldn't bear the idea of two more days without you. Are you mad that I came?" He nuzzled into my neck and kissed over my adam's apple, licking it gently. 

"No! Not at all! I'm surprised, but I'm really glad you're here." I set him back down on his feet and opened the door, picking up his backpack and holding the door open for him. He plopped down on the bed and I admired the sight of my precious boy. 

"I took my exam and finished all my schoolwork so that I wouldn't miss anything while I'm here, I know that's why you wanted me to stay in the city," he said, fiddling with the hem of his Talking Heads t-shirt. His nails were painted with rainbow glitter polish and his fingers were so long and delicate, I could stare at them forever. I love how he doesn't care if things are "for girls," like the red lipstick he likes to wear out, or the nail polish; he wears what he likes and makes it look like the most natural thing for him to be wearing it. I admire his confidence in himself and what he knows he likes, and the sight of his short nails covered in glitter made me proud of him and made my heart clench with love and adoration for my unique boy. 

I laid down next to him and pulled him into my arms, he slotted a leg between mine and cuddled up to my chest. We spoke for a few minutes about the conference and his exam, and then I had an idea. 

"Do you want to come with me to this stupid mixer thing tonight?" 

"You want me to go?"

"Of course I do. I want to show you off to everyone."

"Aw, you want me to be your arm candy, daddy! Your little boytoy," he teased, reaching up to pull on my ear playfully. 

"You are my little boytoy, and it's a mandatory event and you will make it tolerable." 

"Do I need to change? I didn't bring anything fancy."

"You look amazing, no need to change." He really did look gorgeous. In addition to the Talking Heads shirt, he had on his tight, black skinny jeans with holes at the knees and a pair of black vans. He was effortlessly stylish and cool. His nose ring was in and he was wearing the Star of David necklace that I had given him months ago for his 20th birthday. I reached down and grabbed onto the necklace and gently pulled him up by it, careful not to break the chain. I pressed my lips lightly to his and whispered "let's go."

* * *

 

We went down to the hotel bar where the mixer was. I wrapped my arm around Elio's waist and walked up to the bar with him. He was about to order something when I interrupted him. 

"I'll have a rum and coke, and he will have a sprite," I told the bartender. I didn't want Elio to get drunk tonight. 

"Why can you drink but I can't?" Elio asked with a pout on his full lips. I handed him his glass of sprite and patted his cheek lightly with my free hand. 

"Because, baby, you are a lightweight. One of these would put you on your ass. I, on the other hand, am seven inches taller than you and about seventy pounds heavier, so this will do nothing to me," I explained with a grin on my face, taking a sip of my drink and rubbing my hand over the small of his back under his shirt. He shivered and took a sip of his soda. He looked playfully annoyed and glared up at me. 

"You're no fun, daddy," he said quietly. I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "you be a good little boy for daddy and I promise I will take good care of you tonight, kitten, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, his eyes wide and submissive. Fuck, I was getting turned on just from ordering his drink for him, making little choices for him, reminding him that he was mine. I pulled him by the waist over to some people that I had been in a group with earlier in the day and introduced Elio to them and their spouses. Elio and I were among three gay couples in the room as far as I could tell, and it was nice to see. 

Elio was shy for a while, standing very close to me and letting me do all the talking with my colleagues while he sipped at his sprite and glanced around the room. I kept my arm wrapped around his waist tightly, rubbing my fingers under the hem of his shirt. We mingled for a while, me showing off how intelligent and lovely my boyfriend is, encouraging him to tell everyone about his musical accomplishments and his goals for the future. He impressed everyone, of course, and I was beaming the whole time, so fucking proud of this boy I love. 

We ended up alone in a small booth in the back of the bar, Elio sitting against the wall and me squished in really close next to him. He was tasting the rum from my lips and tongue, laughing when he told me this is how he was going to get drunk, I just rolled my eyes and brought our lips back together. We kissed for a long while, him almost ending up on my lap, when we pulled apart he licked my lips and then licked the tip of my nose making us both laugh. 

"Let's dip," he said against my mouth. I scooted out of the booth and grabbed his hand, we made our way to the elevator and I said some goodbyes and some "see you tomorrow"s and finally we were in the elevator, just the two of us. Elio hitched a leg over my hip and tried to climb me, we made out until the elevator doors opened two floors before ours and a man entered. He pressed a button and avoided eye contact with us, Elio pulled away from me and smoothed out his hair and adjusted his shirt. Awkward silence filled the small space until we reached our floor and bolted out the door, bursting into laughter. 

 


	25. subject of school[boy] fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short little bit of fluff. hopefully I will have longer chapters coming soon. thanks as always for sticking with my fluff-fest <3 love you all

All throughout my classes today I could not stop thinking of Oliver. This wasn't unusual, but the amount of texts he was sending me during class was slightly strange. My longest class of the day was three hours and we took a few five minute breaks here and there, so I stepped out of the room during one of them and pulled out my phone to see six messages from my daddy, and my heart fluttered as I read them:

**I miss you already baby boy**

**Please come to my office after class today, I need you near me**

**Fuck I love you so much. I wish I could keep you in my pocket**

**I can't wait to go to Italy with you, can't wait to have you all to myself**

**I bet you'll look so beautiful there, surrounded by blue skies and grass and rivers**

**You're so beautiful all the time and everywhere, but I feel like when I see you there it will be like you absolutely belong there**

* * *

 

I arrived at Oliver's office finally after my stupid long class was over. 

He had just gotten a new desk in his office, and this one had a wooden panel that covered the whole exterior so that there was room for the person's legs under the desk, but no one could see that area. I had locked the office door after I came in, and I immediately went over and seated myself on Oliver's lap. He brushed his lips against my hair and we talked quietly for a while about classes and the papers he was grading. 

The end of the semester was overwhelming me, and all I wanted was to get on that plane and go to Italy with Oliver, but we still had two weeks before that could happen. After about a half hour of cuddling and conversing, Oliver patted my tummy gently and said that he needed to get back to grading. I nodded and slithered down so that I was between his legs underneath his desk. It was nice and cozy down there, dark and warm and Oliver's strong legs were right there for me to snuggle up against. 

"You good down there?" He asked with laughter in his voice. I nodded against his thigh, rubbing my face against the fabric of his pants. 

"Can I stay down here while you work, daddy?" 

"Of course, baby boy, anything you want. Let me know if you need anything, kitten," he replied, reaching down to pet my hair. He continued to do that as he worked, removing his hand every once in a while when two hands were required to do something. I was incredibly content down at his feet in the dark of his desk, I had wrapped my arms around his legs and buried my face in his lap, hiding myself in his strong thighs and letting myself relax and not think about school and grades and projects and presentations, just letting myself enjoy the feeling of my beautiful daddy petting my hair and allowing me to behave like this. 

I'm sure that a lot of people would be weirded out by my needs. But Oliver was so incredible and supportive and loving and made me feel so safe and protected and I can wholly be myself when I am with him. I feel so free and I know that he feels the same way. I felt his thighs tense all of a sudden as I was dozing against him, and I heard him sigh loudly and bring his fist down on the desk. 

"Daddy, what's the matter?"

"Two more students just emailed me asking for extensions for the paper that was due two days ago. That's five extension requests, Elio, I can't give them all one! Their excuses are total bullshit, too." 

I crawled out from my spot at his feet and stood behind him at his chair, wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my chin on top of his head, the soft dark blond strands tickling me. His hands came up to hold onto my forearms. 

"You do what you think is best, Oliver," I said softly, "if you think they don't deserve extensions, then don't give them one. You are allowed to do that, you're the professor."

"Yeah...but I want my students to like me," he replied bashfully. 

"But that's not your job, is it? Your job isn't to make the students like you, it's to teach them, and part of that is letting them know that deadlines are to be respected."

"Fuck. You're so wise, Elio," he said, laughing a little bit. I leaned down to bite his earlobe playfully and then pressed many kisses across his cheek and down to his chin, I was practically climbing over him. My daddy's laughter as I tickled him with kisses was the most beautiful sound. 

"You'll always be my favorite professor, Professor Zimmerman," I whispered into his ear after his giggling winded down, "even if you had failed me, I would have still fantasized about you daily." 

"And you will always be my favorite student, Mr. Perlman. I would never have failed you, though, I don't think I could have done it," he replied, bringing my hands to his mouth to kiss them. I got temporarily distracted by the light blond hairs on the back of his hands, and how pale and small mine looked in my daddy's bigger ones, and I had to shake my head a little to bring myself back to where I was. He then sighed heavily and said, "I'm not gonna give them the extension. They don't deserve it." 

"Good job, daddy. They're just freshmen, this will teach them that in college you have to make an effort or at least have a legit excuse," I replied, moving around to lean against the desk and grab one of his hands and kiss the back of it and then the palm and then each finger. He gave me a tender smile and pulled his hand away so that he could email those two students and let them know he wouldn't accept their late papers. I was proud of him for doing that, and I was also incredibly turned on by his professorial authority. 

I watched his beautiful face as he typed and thought back to my lewd thoughts that I had when I was his student. I remember spacing out during one of his lectures, just memorizing his features and fantasizing about what I would do if he asked me to stay after class: I imagined that he would gruffly tell me to stay behind because I was looking at my phone during class or something, and I would pretend to be nervous and bashful, but as soon as the last student would leave the room, I would approach him and grab his cock through his pants and go down on him. He would fuck my mouth roughly in the ten minutes before the next class would start coming into the room, and then afterwards he would grab my phone and put his number in there, telling me to text him as soon as I could so we could meet up. 

Of course, that exact scenario never happened, but similar ones did. And now Professor Oliver Zimmerman was my daddy, the love of my life, the man that I will marry one day. He finished typing and I once again had to pull myself back into the present. 

He finished a few more tasks and then we headed home. 


End file.
